The Phoenix and the Frost
by marymo9
Summary: Reposting of untitled work.Femmeslash. WW/HG, BC/H, Frost/Grey. What happens when the X-women meet those from the JL. Silly antics, and a silly love story. NO canon. Just fun. Emma and Jean are crushing on each other, but neither will readily admit.
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally untitled. But since Fanfiction would not allow me to add chapters to it for some reason, (I never really read the error messages), I just created it as a new story. The first three chapters are the same as the last one, with, hopefully more coming. (No more error messages=new chapters!)And lest I forget, this is dedicated to Jay aka Jordan. Happy birthday! (Again)

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Really. I wish.

* * *

"What a junk assignment." Emma growled settling into a seat across from Jean Grey.

"Quit grumbling Emma. I'm excited to do this. It's a rare opportunity. Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because I am thoroughly disinterested. Is that a good enough reason?"

Jean smiled at her friend. She uncrossed her legs to shift slightly in her seat. Her foot brushed the side of Emma's leg. The contact was met with a scowl by the blonde.

"Really? I can hear your thoughts Emma. You know it was an accident."

Emma mumbled a response, "Keep your feet to yourself."

Jean's smile grew wider. "I'll do my best, but you know they have a mind of their own." Jean reached out with her foot and brushed Emma's leg again.

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Keep it up Phoenix and you won't reach your destination."

Jean laughed and proceeded to kick of her shoes completely. "You're the one who chose the seat across from mine. So keep your threats to yourself." She rubbed Emma's knees with her toes.

Emma swatted at Jean's feet. "That's so un-hygienic. Gross. Keep your troll feet to yourself."

Jean laughed again. "Troll feet? My feet are gorgeous. Rub them."

"WHAT?" Emma asked astounded.

"You heard me. Keep the Phoenix at bay. Rub Emma."

"What is wrong with you?"

"My feet are antsy, and we have a long trip ahead of us. You want them to stop pestering you, well then I suggest you rub them."

Emma sat back and crossed her arms.

"Emma, quit pouting and do as you're told." Jean giggled.

Emma threw her hands up in the air and huffed, "Fine. Will you sit still once I do?"

Jean's only answer was a grin. Emma grabbed one of the offending appendages and began rubbing it.

"Thank you. That feels nice Em."

Betsy approached and stopped before sitting.

"What?" Emma snarled.

"Nothing Emma." Betsy snickered taking the seat next to Jean's. She leaned over to the redhead, "You know you are the only one who could get away with this. Why is that?"

"Emma thinks my feet are amazing."

Emma snorted, but turned her attention to the other foot.

Jean sighed in content relaxation. "We were just discussing how excited we are to see the Watch Tower."

Betsy nodded. "I agree. It's a pretty amazing place I've heard."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's a metal bucket filled with silly superheroes. Hardly the opportunity of a lifetime."

Jean wiggled her feet in Emma's lap. "Less talking. More rubbing."

Betsy concealed her grin as Emma switched her attention back to the other foot. "They are hardly silly."

"Name one that isn't," Emma grumbled.

"Wonder Woman is pretty cool."

"Hmmph," was the only response from the blonde.

"What have you got against her?" Betsy asked. Telepathically she projected to Emma, 'Her hair isn't red. Is that it?'

Emma glared at Betsy. The purple haired woman laughed in response and stood up. "I'm going to sit with Storm. She's in a much better mood than you." Betsy walked towards the back of the Blackhawk and found her other friend. "Ororo, you aren't going to believe what I just saw. Emma is up there rubbing Jean's feet."

Storm smiled. "Really?"

Betsy sat down and replied, "Yep. I don't even think Jean had to threaten her. The White Queen is whipped."

Storm chuckled a little. "Those two are ridiculous. I don't know why neither of them will admit to being interested in the other."

Betsy nodded. "You don't even have to be telepathic to tell what Emma is thinking about half of the time."

"Jean's no better. She thinks she is being coy. But I have seen her face light up when Emma enters the room. She brushes up against Emma all the time. Really it's obvious to everyone else but them."

"I know, but it puts Emma in a positively foul mood bottling this up. She's much more snarky right now. I wish they would hurry up and get this game over with."

The pair sat back in silence. It was broken by Emma whining, "How much longer do I have to do this?"

"Hush Emma. Quit bitching," came the response followed by chuckling in the back.

* * *

"What do you think they are like?" Dinah asked the group. Her three friends shrugged.

"Who knows?" Shayera mumbled.

"Think they will be interested in sparring?" Huntress squealed. "I hope so. Then we can settle who is the best really is."

"Really Helena? Is that how you want this to go? Hi, welcome to the Watch Tower. Fancy an ass whipping prior to the tour?" Shayera laughed.

Helena bit her lip. "No. We could give them the tour first."

Dinah playfully shoved Helena. "No fighting. Why are you always so interested in starting something? They are our guests."

"I know, but you guys aren't a little curious?"

"Leave it be Helena." Dinah lightly chastised. Helena was squirming. Dinah sighed, "What?"

"Let's just say for argument's sake we did get into a scrap…" Her friends rolled their eyes. "…how do you think we'd do?"

"I think your mouth is going to get us into trouble. Make sure you have someone with you when you bite off more than you can chew." Diana laughed.

Shayera's face scrunched, "What's that mean? Surely you aren't suggesting that we couldn't beat them."

"Babe, you too? Who cares? This isn't a pissing contest. Let it rest. Dinah is right. They are our guests."

Shayera snorted. "I got your back Helena. We could totally take them. Who do you think their weakest link is?"

"Gotta be Frost." Helena replied.

"**WHAT?**" The group spun around and came face to face with the X-women and one irate White Queen.

"Shit," Helena muttered.

"Indeed." Emma quipped. "Mind explaining why I am the weakest?"

Jean grabbed Emma's arm. "Em, relax. I am sure she didn't mean anything by it."

Helena stammered. "I-I really didn't."

"I'd still like an explanation."

Betsy sighed. "Maybe it's your name. Emma doesn't exactly strike fear into anyone's mind."

Emma spun around on the woman. "Name one cooler person named Emma."

Betsy laughed, "Emma Watson."

Storm added, "Emma Stone."

Jean giggled, "Emma Peel?"

Betsy shook her head, "Definitely Emma Thompson."

Emma scowled. "Fine, jokers, you made your point." She turned her attention back to Helena. "Anytime you want to see if your little theory is correct…"

Jean stepped in front of Emma. "Ok, ok, that isn't helping."

Diana stepped forward and extended her hand. "Could we start over please? I'm Diana, that is Shayera, Dinah, and the one with the big mouth is Helena."

Jean smiled and took the hand. "I'm Jean, that's Betsy and Ororo, and the disgruntled blonde's identity has already been established."

"Welcome to the Tower. Despite first impressions, we are excited that you are here."

"As are we."

"Would you like a guided tour of the Tower?"

Emma barbed, "Will the ass whipping commence afterwards?"

Diana smiled, "We'll save that for another time."

The women walked away with Jean dragging Emma by the hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena lingered at the back of the pack waiting for an opportunity. Once Jean was engaged in a conversation, Helena approached Emma.

"I am really sorry. I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth."

"Forget it. I overreacted. Fact is, had that happened a few months ago, I'd have brushed it off."

"Really? What's different now?"

Emma sighed. "Nothing. It is silly."

"What is it? I can be a good listener."

"She happened. Now I am so on edge that I can't stand myself."

Helena grinned. "Which one?"

"The prudish redhead."

Helena smiled, and then suddenly frowned. "Can't she read your thoughts? Surely she knows?"

"No. She can't read my mind. Perhaps if she could, she would stop torturing me. Rub my feet Emma…" came the snarky reply.

"But I thought she was a telepath."

"She is. But so am I. I can keep her out, but only because she would never force the issue. And don't worry; she'll leave your thoughts alone too. As long as you remain calm and don't scream anything in your head, she won't hear you."

"So why not tell her?"

"That'd be worse."

"Why?"

"She's the golden child of the X-Men. I'm hardly known for my immaculate behavior. It's bad enough that Betsy teases me. I can't imagine how insufferable the situation would become."

"So your answer is to do nothing?"

"Well, genius, what would you suggest?"

"Flirt."

"What?"

"That's how I got Dinah."

"Which one is she again?"

"The blonde. She didn't pay any attention to me until I made her."

"How?"

"Playful teasing, the occasional brushing of hands, skin, et cetera. I left her confused. Finally, she started flirting back and the rest is history. Does Jean give you any indication that she is interested?"

"No. I told you, she tortures me."

"I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised at this."

"Why?"

"You're Emma Frost! Whatever you want I am sure you could get. Where's your swagger?"

"Ugh, I have been asking myself the same question for months."

Helena smiled. "Being in love…"

"Is gross."

"I was going to say something else actually. Look, I will watch her for signs, but in the meantime, flirt a little. At least then you will be in control of the situation, and that might make it a little more bearable for you. Worst case scenario you will at least get in some playful touching and surely that will improve your mood some."

"So walk up to her and what?"

"Playfully swat her arm, or…I don't know."

Emma sighed, "I feel like I am in the third grade again."

Helena laughed, "Just don't start pulling her hair."

* * *

After the tour was over, the X-Men were shown to their rooms. Helena started, "This one is Storm's. Next one is Betsy's. And the last one is Jean and Emma's."

The redhead was confused. "I'm sharing with Emma?"

"Yeah, sorry. Most of the Tower is under renovation. Remodeling everything has us severely limited on space."

"What?" Dinah started.

Helena discreetly elbowed her girlfriend. "Babe really. You knew that. You guys will be fine right?"

Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the room. "As long as she keeps her feet on her side of the bed."

Jean shrugged and followed Emma into the room. Dinah stood outside of the door and looked at Helena questioningly. "What was that about?"

Helena dragged Dinah down the hall. "I'm playing cupid."

"What?"

"Emma has a thing for Jean. I am helping her flirt."

"You realize this could totally backfire."

"It could. But Emma has got to find her swagger again. I am helping."

"Helena, sweetheart, why are you always in the middle of something?"

Helena grinned and batted her eyelashes, "Because I need to be constantly entertained."

Dinah laughed. "I don't do that for you?"

Helena shrugged, "Meh."

* * *

"Don't you think it's odd that there isn't another free room in the Tower?" Jean asked.

Emma shrugged. "You better not snore."

Jean laughed, "You better not hog the covers."

Emma dropped her bag and began removing her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shoes. One usually does that to get comfortable. Relax. I'll leave my pants on. I don't relish the idea of you assaulting my virtue."

Jean laughed again. "Your virtue? Did you pack that?"

Emma smiled. "No. I very rarely take it anywhere. I imagine it's a bit dusty."

"You are positively wicked Emma."

Emma smirked. "Want to take a shower?"

"W-What?" came the redhead's surprised reply.

"Why are you blushing? I asked if you wanted to take a shower. Because if you do, I'll let you go first. What were you just thinking?" Emma played.

"Nothing, I misunderstood you."

"What kind of a roommate do you think you have? Really, Jean, do you want to shower first?"

"No. Go ahead."

Emma smiled, "Okay. But no peeking while I am in there." And the White Queen sauntered into the bathroom laughing to herself.

"Dear Lord," Jean sighed, "How am I going to survive this week?"

A few minutes later Jean heard the water start and steam started to creep from underneath the bathroom door. Jean bit her lip and contemplated knocking. Eventually she gave in and rapped lightly on the door. "Emma? Is it safe to come in? I wanted to put up some of my toiletries."

"That's fine. I'm in the shower."

Jean opened the door slowly. "I figured I'd unpack. I'll be out in a second."

"It's fine."

When Jean opened the door completely, she saw Emma's leg propped up on the side of the tub. She was rubbing her hands up her leg slowly. Jean couldn't see any other part of Emma, but what she was seeing more than she was comfortable with. She tripped and dropped her toiletries all over the floor. Emma peeked out from behind the curtain. "You okay?"

"F-Fine. I just dropped a couple of things. Sorry."

Emma laughed and went back behind the curtain.

"Shit," Jean muttered to herself.

"Any idea what we are doing tonight?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Huh. Well that makes getting dressed harder for sure."

"Why?"

"Because silly, if we go out that changes the outfit I would wear."

"Ummm, we are on a space station."

"True. I will go with something more modest then."

Jean laughed. "Em, do you own anything remotely modest?"

"I could always borrow something from you. Did you bring your habit?" Emma snickered.

"Funny Emma."

Jean heard the water stop and she was sure for a split second that her heart did too.

"JEAN!"

"What?" Jean's thoughts snapped back into reality.

"What's with you? Hand me a towel please."

Jean grabbed a towel and reached back to put it in Emma's outstretched hand.

Instantly Emma started laughing. "I knew you wanted a peep show!"

"What?"

'What exactly do you think I'll cover with a hand towel?" Emma peeked out of the side of the shower and tossed the small piece of cloth hitting Jean in the back of the head.

"Unbelievable…" Jean muttered. She grabbed a large towel and reached back again.

"Much better." Emma stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body. She tucked the top flap under just at the swell of her breasts. The bottom of the towel stopped mid-thigh. "That felt heavenly. You really should do it."

Jean nodded her head after staring a little too long.

"Really, Jean, get in the shower. You seem so tense."


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, Emma...what are you wearing?" Helena laughed.

Emma smiled at her new friend. "You like?"

"Someone has definitely got their swagger back. Where's Jean?"

"Taking a cold shower, I imagine."

"Really? Do tell!"

"I did what you said. And for the record, she is definitely interested."

"Now what?"

"Now I am going to torture her like she has done to me these past few  
months."

"That outfit is a good start."

Emma was wearing low-rise hip hugging white leather pants, paired with white  
boots. Her baby tee was also white, and very tight. The lace designs on her  
white bra were clearly visible through the thin material, and her boobs were  
set high.

"Helena, we have to go out tonight. You guys do that, right?"

"Yeah, we're not hermits. Where do you want to go?"

"Dancing."

"Lesbian bar?"

"No, too obvious. Just a hot dance spot-somewhere exciting. I plan on laying  
it on thick tonight. Where can we go that doesn't close before dawn?"

"Well, we can go to Gotham, or maybe New York City."

"Dirty, and no subways please."

"Okay, well, how about Las Vegas? There's plenty to do and the city never  
sleeps."

"Perfect! Your friends will go?"

"I'm sure they'd be easily convinced. Dinah likes to gamble, and the others  
won't care what we do."

"Tell them to pack an overnight bag; Frost Industries will foot the bill for  
rooms."

Helena giggled. "Plan on sharing another room with Jean?"

"Of course, but tonight she will be admitting how she feels! I cannot wait!"

"Okay, make the arrangements and we will go."

Emma grinned widely and walked away. Helena ran her fingers through her hair  
and smiled. "Oh man...we are in for an interesting night."

* * *

"A series of challenges is what we are in for tonight ladies. It seems that we have a dilemma as to which group of women here are better than the others. So I am proposing that instead of fighting, that we settle this differently. I have made all the arrangements. To keep it all fair, no one can use their mutant abilities. Diana, I realize you cannot control your strength, so I doubt power lifting will be on the agenda." Emma looked at her companions who were all smiling.

"What did you have in mind Emma?" Helena asked.

"We get settled into our rooms, and then meet up in the lobby in one hour. I will tell you everything then."

The group nodded and went to their respective rooms. Once the hour was up, they all met again in the lobby and stood around looking at each other. Every one of them was dressed to kill, and seemed to be excited at the prospect of what the evening's plans were going to be. Emma ushered them to a limo, and they set out to their first destination. When the limo stopped they were outside of a club that had music pounding.

"We having a dance contest?" Betsy asked.

"No dear. But feel free to show us how the running man is done in Great Britain." Emma smiled. "We will be occupying the V.I.P. room for the first challenge."

The doorman greeted the group and a man dressed in a fine suit walked up to Emma. "We are pleased to have your group from Frost Industries here. The room has been set up to meet your needs, and you will have your own bartender there. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you."

"Thank you. Lead the way." Came the blonde's response. She leaned over and whispered to Jean. "You ready to let loose a little?"

"That depends on what you had in mind."

Emma just laughed in response and grabbed the redhead's hand and followed the man upstairs. They entered a spacious room with some furniture spread out in the various corners. There was a table in the middle of the room with a stack of cups and several beer cans on it.

"First challenge of the night is flip cup. Hope everyone ate something, because if not, someone's team will be at a disadvantage." Emma addressed the group.

"How is this played?" Storm asked.

"The X-Men will line up on one side, and the Justice Leaguers on the other. Each person will take a cup, and fill it about half way with beer. When we start, the first person in line will grab their beer, chug it, and then set the cup on the edge of the table. Then, using only your fingers, you have to try and flip the cup over, but it must stay standing. Once the first person has done it, then the next person in line goes, until the last person has flipped their cup. The team that finishes first wins. And the losers have to finish their beers."

Jean laughed. "Emma, I had no idea you drank beer."

Emma winked at Jean, and then replied, "I am full of surprises darling."

"So it would seem," Jean muttered.

"Again, no powers are to be used to keep this as fair as possible."

Dinah giggled. "You realize we are about to own you guys in this one. Helena and I are pros at this game."

Betsy leaned over the table. "That may be true, but is Diana?"

Helena looked over at the Amazon who had a blank stare on her face. "Well shit. Whatever. We got this. We gotta decide our order. Strategy ladies. I will go first, and then Shayera, Diana, and Dinah will anchor. Diana, just watch how it is done, and you should be fine."

The Justice League lined up at the table next to each other, and began filling their cups half full.

Emma looked at her teammates. "Who wants to decide the order?"

Betsy laughed. "I'll go first. Helena and Dinah aren't the only ones who have played this one before."

Jean laughed but then got nervous. "I haven't though."

"Then you stand across the table from Diana. That should buy you a little time to figure it out. Storm, you want to anchor?"

"Why not? How hard can this be?" the weather witch replied.

The X-Men lined up on the other side and poured their beers as well.

"Ready?" Emma asked the group. The other women nodded. "Good, **GO**!"

Helena and Betsy quickly grabbed their cups and began to chug. They were evenly matched as they finished drinking at the same time, and set their cups down and attempted the first flip. Both got it on the first try. Shayera and Emma grabbed theirs and downed the amber liquid fast, and set their cups on the edge. Emma looked over at Shayera and smiled. "I have seen your girlfriend naked."

Shayera stumbled backwards. "What?"

Emma reached down and flipped her cup. It landed upright. "Kidding, but now you are behind."

Jean immediately started drinking and made several poor attempts at flipping her cup. It landed everywhere but upright. Shayera regained her senses and began attempting to catch up. She finally got the cup upright and Diana started drinking. The Amazon's first attempt at flipping was comical. She hit the cup a little too hard and it went flying across the table and struck Jean in the forehead. The whole table laughed as Diana cursed. She snatched her cup off the table and began trying to flip it again. Finally both she and Jean got theirs in the correct position. Dinah and Ororo slammed the liquid down and began their attempts to flip. Dinah got it on the second try, securing victory for the Justice Leaguers.

Helena raised her hands in triumph. "Drink bitches!"

The X-Men smiled and finished off the remainder of the beer in the cans.

Betsy looked over at Emma. "Nice strategy. Too bad we lost. Best two out of three?" she asked across the table.

Everyone nodded and began pouring again. Betsy waited for everyone to be ready and then yelled, "Go!"

She and Helena picked up their cups and drank quickly. First attempts at flips were successful. Shayera and Emma began drinking. Diana laughed, "Good chugging Emma. I heard you had no gag reflex."

Emma choked on the beer she was swallowing, while everyone laughed at the table.

Shayera finished drinking first and started to try and get her cup upright. But Emma quickly caught up, and flipped her cup before the redhead. Jean downed the liquid and made a few sloppy attempts at reaching her goal. Finally she got it, and Storm began drinking. Shayera finally got her cup to cooperate and Diana chugged, but the game never got to Dinah as Storm finished the task before Diana could manage the feat of getting the cup to do what it was supposed to. The X-Men high-fived each other and Jean reached her hand out across the table.

"Allow me."

The beer cans floated in the air and the cups were filled with the remaining liquid in front of the Justice League. Dinah had to drink an entire beer at once. Emma leaned over to Jean.

"Way to go on that one. It's an amazingly attractive feature for a woman to be able to play this game."

Jean just stared at Emma. "I had no idea that you of all people would be able to do this."

"I seem to be surprising you tonight Red. Wait, the evening is still early." Emma stared into Jean's eyes and then smiled provocatively.

Betsy leaned back and made eye contact with Ororo. The two women chuckled silently.

"You ready to see who claims final victory on this game?" Emma asked the table. Everyone smiled and the cups were lined up again for the final round.

* * *

A/N: Who will win the final round of the first contest? Cast your vote. Winning team will be decided by you. Vote soon, as the muse is cooperating somewhat right now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dammit! I can't believe we lost that last round." Betsy exclaimed.

Huntress laughed, "Drink turkeys, and then we can play the next game. What is next Emma?"

"A traditional American favorite. Beer pong. For this one we will split up into pairs. There are two tables, so the X-Men will play the League to start. The losers of one game will rotate and play the losers of the other table. Your team is out once you lose 3 matches. Last team standing wins victory for their affiliation. Anyone not know how to play?"

The group all shook their heads no.

"Excellent! Pair up."

Immediately Dinah and Helena walked over to one of the ends of the tables. Shayera and Diana walked to the other table and waited. Emma looked at Jean. "Want to play for my team tonight?"

Helena laughed out loud. A little too loud in her head as well. Jean instantly picked up on the thought that passed through the dark haired woman's mind, but said nothing. She smiled, and pushed Emma over to the table that Helena and Dinah were occupying.

Jean looked across the table at Helena and mentally projected, 'I heard that. You and I will be talking after this game is over.'

Helena's eyes went wide. Dinah looked at her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

Helena muttered, "Promise me that if I am attacked tonight because my mouth and mind never seem to take a vacation that you will defend me."

Dinah rolled her eyes, "Now what Helena?"

"Ssshhhh, they might hear you." Helena tapped her forehead.

"WHAT?"

"Forget it. But make sure I am never alone."

"You are so weird sometimes."

Emma and Jean set up their cups and waited for Dinah and Helena to do the same. Once the preparations were done, the game began. Just like flip cup, Jean's ability to play a drinking game was suspect. Emma and Jean drank all their beer cups before they had scored on Dinah and Helena. The buzz was starting to kick in for the redhead. Emma looked over at her pong partner. "You okay?"

"Mmmm…we need to win the next one or I may not survive the entire time."

Emma laughed and walked over to Storm's table. The game was taking considerably longer since both sides were equally matched. Jean looked at Helena and projected, 'Take a bathroom break. I will meet you in there.'

Helena grabbed Dinah's hand and headed to the bathroom. After waiting a few moments, Jean followed. When she walked in Helena was leaning against a sink.

"You have something you would like to share here?" Jean asked.

"No." Helena bit her lip.

"You are lying Helena. I can tell. You are biting your lip." Dinah laughed.

"That isn't helpful sweetheart. Really Jean, I don't have anything to say."

Jean smiled and walked closer to Helena. "It was just a flash in your mind, but you practically screamed it. Care to elaborate?"

Dinah looked at Helena. "What did you just scream in your head?"

Helena was silent.

"You are holding your breath now Helena." Dinah laughed again.

Jean looked at Dinah. "What's that mean?"

"It means she is about to explode. She does that when…well, when she is having trouble keeping something in."

"Really? Spill it Helena."

Helena exhaled. "I can't. Emma will kill me."

"Emma will kill you? What's this about?" Dinah asked.

"Your girlfriend had a very interesting thought at the beer pong table after Emma said something suggestive to me. Now I want her to tell me what is going on."

"Please I can't. I really want her to like me. I can't betray her confidence."

Dinah looked between the two women who were staring at each other.

Jean laughed, "I won't let her kill you. But she is playing with me isn't she?"

"Yes." came the mumbled response from the dark haired woman.

"I am a little lost here." Dinah uttered.

"Helena, is the Tower under renovation or not?" Jean asked.

"No."

Jean laughed out loud. "That bitch! She's planning on flirting all night isn't she?"

"Yes."

"What did you think about at the pong table?" Dinah asked.

Jean replied, "There was a flash in her mind about me playing on Emma's **team**. Emma's grin in the thought was obvious as were Emma's intentions. Beer pong is over for you two. Go downstairs and dance. Don't even think about warning Emma. The thought will never reach her mind."

Helena and Dinah started to walk away, but then Helena turned around. "What are you going to do?"

"Trump the White Queen."

Helena and Dinah smiled, left the bathroom, and went downstairs to dance. Jean looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her hair. She looked at her boobs. She pulled them out a little more, showing more skin that she normally would. Satisfied, she walked out of the bathroom and found Emma leaning over the private bar ordering a drink. Jean took a deep breath and sauntered over to where Emma was. She pressed her chest into Emma's back and leaned over the blonde's shoulder. She whispered into her ear. "What did you just order?"

Emma stiffened at the contact. "T-Tequila."

"Mmm, I like tequila."

The bartender laid the shot glass in front of Emma. Jean leaned over more and brushed her chest against Emma's back again. "May I?"

Emma just nodded her response. Jean walked around and stood in front of the other woman. She looked into the blonde's eyes and licked her lips suggestively. Emma blinked hard. Jean leaned in, took Emma's hand, and lifted the blonde's wrist to her mouth never breaking the eye contact. She licked it slowly, and then levitated the salt over the spot. She closed her eyes and sucked gently on the salt on Emma's wrist, and then picked up the shot of tequila. She downed it quickly, and placed a lemon slice in her mouth.

"That was amazing." Jean whispered as she leaned in close to Emma's face. She stopped inches short and stared at the other woman. "Thanks Emma." And with the utterance she turned and walked away with a big smile on her face. Emma stood frozen in her spot, and began laughing a few moments later. _So it's like that_, she thought to herself. _So be it Red, game on._

_

* * *

_

A/N: You guys have no idea what I went through to post this chapter...ugh...but I love you, and the reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked over to the occupied beer pong table. Jean was leaned against a wall watching the two teams play. Since Helena and Dinah had left, the agreement had become that whoever won between Shayera, Diana, Storm, and Betsy would be declared the official winner for the group. All 4 women were laughing and taking ridiculous shots. And for every beer they consumed, Emma and Jean could hear the drunken thoughts.

"Easy Shayera, getting a little loud up here." Jean laughed while tapping her head.

Emma sauntered over to Jean and leaned against the wall next to her.

"So, what happened to Helena and Dinah?"

Jean shrugged. "Decided to go dance I guess."

Emma arched her eyebrow, "Really? I would have thought they would have continued to play. They seem so competitive." She tried to search Jean's mind, but came up empty.

Jean looked over at the blonde. "Find anything interesting in there?"

"No, which is what I find more interesting."

"Hmm…want me to give you something to look at?"

"I am looking at something…" Emma whispered.

Jean opened her mouth to reply but the thought was cut off by Betsy squealing. "Victory! That's one for the X-Men!"

Emma pulled her attention away from the redhead and smiled at the group. "Finally we win one! Take a break from the games for the time, and enjoy the club. Once you guys are thoroughly sauced we can play the last game." Looking over at Jean she added, "Maybe Helena and Dinah will join us again."

Betsy and Storm walked away to check out the action downstairs. Shayera and Diana were giggling and giving each other little kisses. The love between the two was more than obvious. Jean looked at Emma and asked, "Is that what you want too?"

Emma laughed. "I can assure you that I do not want an Amazon or an angry redhead with wings."

"So no to the Amazon and to the redhead?"

"The redhead _with_ wings is what I object to..." Emma smiled crookedly and walked downstairs, leaving Jean smiling, but wondering what she should do next.

"Go after her." Jean heard over her shoulder.

She turned and looked at Diana and Shayera who were smiling at her.

"It's a little more complicated than you both know." Jean stated.

"Why does it have to be?" Shayera asked.

"Because it is Emma. Nothing is simple with her. She can be the most irritating, infuriating, drama queen at times. "

Shayera chuckled, "So can I, but Diana looks past that."

Jean smiled, then sighed, "There is a lot of history between us. It won't be erased in a night or in weeks of flirting or whatever we seem to be doing with each other."

Diana nodded, "Yes, but sometimes the best relationships are born out of common animosities, or a slightly colorful history. Nothing will ever really be normal about any relationship we may have, just because of who we are and what we do."

Shayera interjected, "Diana and me never really liked each other to begin with. We tolerated each other's existences because we were team mates. Had you asked me then what I thought of her, well, let's just say that the word love would never have entered my mind. But time changes the dynamics of everything. And now I can't imagine not being with her."

"What is it that you do feel for her?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. Honestly? She excites me, and makes me laugh. She really is obnoxious and I think that lately that just endears her to me. But I am not sure what she hopes to gain from flirting with me. What are her motives?"

"Does she have to have any?"

"That's the problem. Emma always has motives behind everything she does. I am not interested in being a pawn in a game for her."

Shayera reached out and touched Jean's arm. "Then why not ask her? She obviously cannot lie to you."

Jean's eyes saddened. "I know she can't. But what if I don't like what she is thinking? I think if this is a game I will be hurt. And if it isn't, well, that frankly scares the hell out of me. It is easier just to flirt with no real consequences then to face the reality of either proposition."

"Eventually flirting will come to a head though. Wouldn't you rather know where you stand than go on torturing yourself with what if? And just in the short time we have been together as a group, she obviously responds better to you than anyone else around her."

Jean laughed, "This is true. But I will not delude myself into believing that I could ever tame Emma Frost."

Diana smiled, "Probably not. But do you really want a tame girlfriend anyways? I know that I wouldn't. The more the obnoxious they are, the more they keep you on your toes. You never really know what will come out of their mouths…" She motioned her head in the direction of Shayera.

Shayera was nodding, and then suddenly realized that Diana was not talking about Emma. "Hey!" She swatted at Diana. "I am colorful, that's all."

Jean laughed at the pair. "I think I will just go downstairs and see how far Emma is going to try and take this. I don't want to get bogged down and not enjoy myself tonight."

After Jean left, Shayera leaned into Diana's arms. "Sweetheart, am I really annoying?"

Diana giggled. "No, not totally."

"Seriously?"

"Shayera, I love you. I love that you are a pig-headed woman. I love how fiercely you do everything."

"Everything?" Shayera purred.

"Especially that."

"You know that all of our friends are downstairs right now…"

Diana pulled her head back and looked down at her girlfriend. "And?"

"And what if I want to be a little scandalous right now?"

Diana's eyes went wide, and then she leaned in and nipped Shayera's lips. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there is a private bathroom over there in the corner, and the music is loud enough in this place to drown out any, mmmm, other sounds that might be made."

Diana's hands drifted down to Shayera's hips. "Really? What types of sounds are you referring to?"

Shayera brought down Diana's face next to her lips. She moaned into Diana's ear. "Something like that I imagine. Louder if you are good, and you might actually hear your name a time or two."

"My heart is thumping hard in my chest right now." Diana choked out.

Shayera lips curled up in a mischievous smile. She grabbed Diana's hand and led her to the bathroom, and in the course of a half hour, Diana heard her name no less than 5 times.

* * *

A/N: Such scandalous behavior...


	6. Chapter 6

A small group of the women were dancing together. Storm and Betsy were laughing as it seemed that Helena was bound and determined to show how white she really was. Dinah would roll her eyes, and smile, and try and keep with whatever rhythm Helena was hearing in her head. At some point, Helena leaned over and spoke to Betsy.

"I have a question about telepaths."

Betsy grinned. "Ask it then."

"Can you really make people do things that they wouldn't normally?"

Betsy laughed. "Most times, yes. Weaker minded people are easier to control than most, but a gifted telepath could control the mind of someone more formidable."

"So…" Helena started, looking around, "you could make someone cluck like a chicken?"

"What a weird question. I have no idea, I have never tried. But I suppose so."

"Huh." Helena leaned back.

Emma walked up to the group. "What are we talking about?"

Betsy laughed, "I think Helena would like to see a demonstration of our mutant ability to make someone embarrass themselves."

Emma looked at Helena. "Oh? Well pick someone. But hurry up before Jean gets over here. I don't think she would appreciate this."

Helena looked around her and noticed a couple nearby dancing with each other. The guy was obviously well-groomed, and at first glance, looked like he could be on the show Jersey Shore. The girl's hair was bigger than her head, and her faux tan was nauseatingly orange. "Them. Those two." Helena pointed at the pair.

Emma looked at Betsy with a huge grin on her face. "You want the guy or the girl?"

"Girl."

Both women looked at the couple for a moment and then Helena watched the man lean over and whisper something in the woman's ear. Her eyes went wide and she slapped her companion.

"Oh shit!" Helena exclaimed. "What did he say?"

Emma chuckled, "He just confessed to sleeping with her sister."

"Did he really though?"

"Yes, he did. This guy is an arrogant prick. Good choice in picking him."

"My turn…" Betsy laughed.

The girl poured her beer over the guy's head. She swung her purse, and hit him in the shoulder, and then stormed off. She got about 15 feet away, then promptly turned around. She walked back to her companion, and yelled, "Your dick is little! And I faked half of my orgasms. " She turned on her heel and walked away for good.

The group of women laughed. Then Betsy returned her attention to the man. He looked over at the group and approached them. He stood there soaked for a moment and then spoke. "Ladies, I am a huge asshole. But I would like to tell you what my favorite song is." He began singing Old MacDonald had a farm. About halfway through his rendition he looked at Helena and began clucking like a chicken. Dinah spit out the beer she was drinking. Helena laughed uproariously.

Betsy noticed that Jean was approaching and quickly warned Emma. "Red is coming this way. Wipe his mind."

Emma nodded and the guy stood there and blinked a few times, and then shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Jean reached the group as he was a few steps away. "Everything alright? What did that guy want?"

Emma smiled wickedly, "He found himself suddenly available, and thought he would share how he felt about himself with us. He tried to hit on Helena, but had the oddest pick up line. Suffice to say he is trying his luck elsewhere."

The group of women laughed, while Jean stood there slightly confused. Helena giggled, "It was rather odd. Wonder if that ever works on anyone?"

"What did he say?" Jean asked.

Betsy grinned, "Not totally sure what he was getting at, but it involved farm animals."

Jean looked around at the women who were grinning at each other. "I probably don't want to know do I?"

Emma patted Jean's shoulder. "I am sure you don't. We got rid of him." She leaned over to Helena and whispered conspiratorially, "So did his girlfriend. And I am guessing after tonight, so will her sister."

Helena shook her head in amazement, and then got serious. "We are friends now right?"

Emma just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Ororo turned to Emma. "What is our next event? The score is tied."

"Ladies, for the next event…wait…where are Diana and Shayera?"

Jean scanned the room with her mind, and then quickly blushed. "They, uh, are preoccupied at the moment."

"I thought I was bad…" Emma mumbled as she picked up on what Jean was sensing. "Tell you what, everyone get thoroughly pissed first and then I will tell you."

"Pissed?" Dinah asked. "Why do we have to be angry for the next task?"

Betsy laughed, "Not pissed as in angry. Pissed as in piss faced drunk."

"Oh, well that shouldn't be a problem for Helena and me. Anyone else?"

The others shook their heads. Emma smiled, "Great. You got two hours to do it. Have fun. And by the way, someone needs to tell Shayera and Diana, but it won't be me. I don't know them **THAT** well."

Helena shrugged her shoulders. "What's the problem? I'll tell them. Where are they?"

"Engaged in, well, they, uh…" Jean stammered.

"Really? Can't think of one single word for what they are doing right now?" Emma asked Jean teasingly. "They are upstairs having sex in the bathroom. Most unsanitary of places…"

Dinah squealed, "**THANK YOU**. Finally someone who understands how gross public bathrooms are."

Helena rolled her eyes, but began making her way upstairs. She banged unceremoniously on the door and yelled, "When you two are finished, come downstairs and get drunk! We got another challenge to complete. " She started to walk away, but then went back to the door and yelled once more. "And make sure you wash your hands before you get near Dinah or Emma." Helena went back downstairs, grabbed Dinah, and ordered shots at the bar for the group. Once the bartender made them, the drinks were quickly handed out.

Jean sniffed the liquid, and then turned up her nose. "This stinks. What is it?"

Helena grinned. "Yager."

"My stomach is turning just smelling it. Tomorrow morning is going to be horrible. And I thought you shouldn't drink liquor after drinking beer." Jean eyed the dark liquid suspiciously.

"You shouldn't, but if you are going to hang with Dinah and I, you gotta drink like a pro."

"Or a fish apparently…"

The women looked at each other and then downed their shot. Everyone's faces twisted in random contortion with the exception of Dinah and Helena's. They shrugged, and Dinah muttered, "Amateurs."

Jean turned to Emma and whispered, "You and I need to talk."

Emma waved her off, and instead, grabbed her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Immediately the White Queen staked her territory by placing her hands on Jean's back as the two began moving to the beat of the music. Betsy and Ororo followed them out, but kept a decent distance. Helena looked at Dinah and the blonde motioned for her to follow the others. After a couple of hours of dancing and drinking, the entire group was thoroughly sloshed. Helena fell over a few times on the dance floor, and after the third time, it was decided that she needed to be cut off.

Emma and Jean gradually moved closer to each other over the span of time. Every time Jean would try and talk to Emma however, the White Queen would just shift her partner around and move more into the redhead's personal space. Finally Jean gave up, and just enjoyed the close proximity that Emma's body had to hers. She loved the feel of Emma's breath on her neck, and the light touches that the blonde's hands were placing on her body. And Jean was returning those touches as well. Through the course of the night, she had her hands in Emma's hair, on her hips, and by the end, her hands had traveled a little lower.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the women were thoroughly lit, they left and traveled to another location.

"What are we doing next?' Dinah giggled.

"Paintball war!"

"Hell yeah, weapons!" Helena squealed.

"Why did you want us drunk to do this?" Shayera asked.

Emma shrugged, "Makes for a funnier time I think. And being intoxicated will probably ease the sting of being shot multiple times. And, Betsy, do not even think about shooting me. We are on the same team."

Betsy grinned, "Spoil sport."

When they arrived at their destination the women split into their respective teams. Protective gear was offered, but the women opted only for goggles.

"So, here's how this works. If you get shot by the opposing team, then you are out. Last team with a member standing wins. We'll play best two out of three, and if you guys are willing, round 3 will be the one where all bets are off. Mutant abilities and natural powers can be used. Agreed?"

Helena grinned widely. "Absolutely! We're going to trash you guys!"

Storm grunted, "Only if you four can avoid lightning bolts!"

Helena's grin dropped. "Shit. This might be tougher than I thought. But listen, please don't make me, you know, cluck or anything."

Betsy, Ororo, and Emma all laughed. Emma pointed to one side of the room. "There's a door over there for your team to enter. It leads into a labyrinth and then into a much larger room. There are places to hide and duck behind inside it. Good luck Leaguers. You're going to need it."

The Four JL women walked to the doorway and entered. Jean looked at Emma and began laughing. Emma arched her eyebrow and addressed the redhead. "What?"

"It's just, well, you are wearing all white. You're going to end up looking like a bad finger painting!"

Emma huffed. "Whatever. That's assuming I get shot." She turned and started walking to a different doorway on the other side of the room when she heard a series of popping sounds and suddenly felt a stinging on her backside. She had been shot in the butt three times. Emma instantly placed her hand on her butt cheeks and rubbed the sore spots. Paint covered her hand. She sighed and looked at her white clothes. She wiped the paint unceremoniously on her leg and turned to her companions who were all sporting large grins. "Bitches," she muttered. "Got it out of your systems now? Come on, and try not to shoot me again. Although I am sure those weapons accidentally discharged right?" Her friends laughed and followed her through the doorway.

Emma's assessment that drunken paintball couldn't hurt as much wasn't entirely accurate. Being shot didn't tickle and eventually the women began rethinking not wearing more protective gear. While the X-Men had stayed grouped together, the Leaguers had fanned out and hid behind the various objects in the area.

Emma whispered to Betsy, "You are probably the best shot on our team. We'll draw them out, and you pick them off."

"Why am I the best shot?"

"Because darling you are British. Doesn't that mean you are related to James Bond somehow?"

"You're British too!"

"True, but I am probably related to royalty.'

"Huh. I'd say you're more like Bond than I am."

"Do tell."

Betsy nodded towards Jean, "You're the one trying to bed the pretty girl."

"Touche'."

Emma looked at jean for a moment and then walked over to her. "Sorry, but apparently I am 007."

"What?" Jean asked confused.

"Sometimes the woman has to be sacrificed. Go on. Draw them out."

"YOU MUST BE HIGH EMMA!"

Emma playfully shoved Jean out from her hiding spot. Instantly shots rang out and Jean was hit in the arm and on both legs. Betsy used the opening and picked off Shayera with a single shot to the shoulder. Both redheads exited the room thoroughly infuriated. As the game continued, Diana and Ororo accidentally bumped into each other's backs while trying to hide somewhere new. They quickly turned around and apologized to the other. Instantly both sets of eyes went wide as Helena picked off Storm, and Emma shot Diana several times. That left Emma and Betsy against Dinah and Helena.

While hiding behind a small wall, Emma grumbled at Betsy. "You realize that they are far more suited for this than we are."

"I know." Betsy sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How the hell are we going to win this?"

Suddenly a third voice rang out. "You aren't."

Shots from both sides of the X-Men were fired, and Emma and Betsy both felt the stings of several paintballs finding their intended targets. Helena and Dinah emerged from the shadows.

"You two talk too much. It was much easier to find you that way." Dinah laughed.

Emma and Betsy grunted and walked back towards their respective holding area.

"Nice shots babe." Helena complimented.

"You too! Seriously, we are going to win this contest!"

"Only because you and I are awesome and make a great team."

Dinah kissed Helena's lips. "That we do.'

Helena pulled back slightly. "You like to gamble…"

Dinah giggled. "I do, why?"

"Let's gamble on this contest then. If we win, then you and I will get married here in Vegas. It's fitting I think."

"D-D-Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yep."

"Helena, I…we've been drinking. Heavily."

"True, but I think it's a sign. Our team is unbeatable. Why not strengthen that bond?"

"How romantic sweetheart, " Dinah lightly chided, "wagering our future on a paintball contest."

Helena frowned slightly, "Never mind then. I just thought…"

Dinah dropped her gun to the ground and cupped Helena's face with her hands. "You think too much. Why the hell not? We don't do things the normal way anyways. So, yes, we win, and you and I will get hitched in Vegas."

Helena's lips turned up into a huge smile. "Glad you see things my way." The two kissed again for a few moments and then walked back to their holding area.


	8. Chapter 8

When Betsy and Emma entered the holding area, Jean walked right up to the White Queen and shot her in the foot.

"Ow, dammit Jean, what the hell was that for?" Emma shouted while hobbling on one foot.

"That was for getting me shot several times a few minutes ago. 007 my ass. And now we are even."

"We better be. I have been shot more times by my own team tonight than by the Justice League." Emma grumbled.

"So we are outmatched by Helena and Dinah in straight up paintball. If we can win this round, they shouldn't be much competition once we can use our mutant abilities." Betsy stated.

"How do we want to play this?" Ororo asked.

Emma answered, "First of all, we need to spread out. And no more talking out loud. Telepathy is the way to go."

Jean nodded then realized what Emma had just said. "No telepathy is allowed this round."

"Darling, they won't know we are using it. Not one of them can read minds."

"That's cheating Emma." Jean sighed.

"So what? You want to win right?"

"Not everything is a serious competition. It's a friendly game of paintball with our new friends." Jean chided.

"Friendly, huh? Is that why I just got shot in the foot?"

"**NO**, you got shot in the foot because you are a…terd. You are a terd Emma."

"Does that mean we get to call her the Brown Queen now?" Betsy laughed.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "See how far you get with that Barney."

Ororo stepped in between them. "This is supposed to be fun, so let's relax. We'll split up, and hopefully we can get lucky. Just enjoy it."

"I am not enjoying my toe throbbing right now." Emma muttered.

Jean felt a small pang of guilt, but then it quickly passed as her body was aching from the multiple shots she had taken. "I am going to have bruises on my chest from this damn game, so quit whining about your toe."

Emma mentally projected, 'Want me to kiss them and make them better?'

'Try it and get shot again woman!' Jean tossed back.

Emma laughed and hobbled to the door. "Ok, no cheating, and no sacrificing each other to win. I still say they'd never know about the telepathy, but since you are all spoil sports, how do you want to do this?" The other women shrugged their shoulders. Emma sighed, "Glad this is just a game, otherwise we'd be in serious trouble in a real fight with no mutant powers."

"I hardly think Magneto will be shooting at us with paint balls after drinking at a bar." Betsy laughed.

The women chuckled at the thought, and then slowly entered the next room.

* * *

The next morning she woke up tangled in the other woman's limbs. The sun was peeking through the room's curtains, and her head was pounding furiously. She moved her companion's body off of hers, careful not to wake the other woman who was snoring softly. She chuckled and picked herself up out of the bed. Stumblng into the bathroom she groped for the light switch. The light in the bathroom was not friendly either. Looking at herself in the mirror the only adjective that came to her mind was, "wreck." She was covered head to toe in paint splatter on the clothes she had worn the night before. Her hair looked like she had been in a wind tunnel, and she felt like shit overall.

"God, I look like hell." she muttered to herself. After using the facilities, she decided to shower and change her clothes. She turned on the water in the bathtub and waited for it to warm up. She leaned against the shower wall, and let the water run off of her body. She kept her eyes closed most of the time, silently wishing she had turned off the light in the bathroom before entering the shower. Once she was done, she was going to figure out how to effectively block the sun from entering the room, and would curl back up next to her bed buddy. _She's so beautiful when she is sleeping, but then again, she's beautiful all the time. _While lost in a particularly naughty daydream she dropped the soap in the shower. Bending over, she went to retrieve it, and stopped suddenly. Her eyes blinked a few times, and then shock registered. Immediately she stood straight up. _I must be hallucinating. This has to be the worst hangover ever. _She leaned over again and went to grab the soap_. Nope, definitely not hallucinating. Oh my God._

She grabbed the soap and tossed it in the little holder on the wall. Quickly she shut off the shower, grabbed a towel and ran dripping wet into the bedroom. She leaned over the bed to make sure her companion was still sleeping. As delicately as she could, she peeled back the covers slightly, searching for…_Oh God._ She pinched herself. _Nope, that didn't work._ She pinched herself again just to be sure. _Shit._ _I am awake. This isn't some weird dream. _She backed away from the bed, feeling every bit of panic mixing with the headache that was making her brain hurt. _This is not possible…_

Her eyes instantly darted around the room. On the night stand on her side of the bed was a small album. Scooping it up, she opened it, and everything she was thinking had happened that night was confirmed. There she was, holding photographic evidence of the previous night's event. On the left side of the album was a picture of them smiling. On the right side of the album was a plastic insert holding their wedding certificate. "Holy shit," she mumbled. "I'm a married woman!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger...hehehehe.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinah leaned over Helena's body and stared at her companion. They had taken the next step in their relationship that night, and as nervous as Dinah was about what it all meant, she knew that it had been the right thing to do.

"You're staring at me. Was I drooling?" Helena garbled, refusing to open her eyes.

"No silly. For the first time in a long time, you are not drooling." Dinah chuckled.

"Funny. Come back to bed. Let's just lay here awhile. My head doesn't feel right."

"Get up sleepy head. I am hungry and would like to have breakfast with you, my…"

Helena opened one eye slightly. "It's weird to say it out loud. It's weird to think it as well."

"Weird?"

"Just strange. I am so used to calling you my girlfriend that saying the word wife is a bit odd."

"It does sound odd. But I think that I could get used to it. Really, what else can we call each other now?"

"Ball and chain. " Helena laughed and reluctantly opened the other eye. Dinah swatted the dark haired woman.

Helena grabbed the hand that had just touched her and kissed it. "Come back to bed woman, and take care of my needs."

"OH NO. Now that we are married, I don't have to sleep with you anymore."

Helena groaned, "I just bought the cow didn't I?"

Dinah laughed. "Cow, huh? Give me a couple of years and I will pack the weight on for you."

"Sh-UDDER the thought."

Both women giggled. "Cute, Helena. Way to work the udder in. Now get up. I am hungry and need to be fed."

Helena sat up on her elbows. "When did you start wearing the pants in this relationship?"

"Start? When have I not been in charge? I just know how to bend you to my will. I let you believe all this time that you have had some sort of vote."

Helena arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dinah smiled and then leaned down and kissed her…wife. "As tempting as crawling back into bed with you would be right now, I am famished."

Helena grabbed Dinah's shoulders and brought the blonde down on top of her. "Are you sure that I cannot possibly convince you to stay in bed?"

"Feed me first, and then we can negotiate what is next." Dinah sprung up quickly.

Helena threw her head back into the pillow out of frustration. "Negotiate? There is no negotiating with you!"

Dinah reached down and ran her fingertip along Helena's thigh. "I think you might have something I want. " Her voice was low, and seductive. "Take me to breakfast, and then you can have your way with me. Great sex burns calories, and neither of us wants me to be the cow."

Helena sprung off the bed and sprinted to the door. Dinah chuckled and eyed the dark haired woman's attire. Mostly, the lack of it.

"Sweetheart, you will get us kicked out of this hotel unless you put something decent on."

Helena grinned and threw on her clothes from the night before as fast as she could pick them up off the floor. She grabbed Dinah's hand, and yanked her out the door. Squealing, Dinah managed, "Babe, wait, you didn't even brush…"

* * *

When the women entered the restaurant in the lobby Dinah immediately bee-lined for the buffet. Helena laughed as she watched Dinah pile the food on her plate. They sat down at a table, and by the time Dinah was ready for seconds, more of their group had come downstairs. Betsy, Ororo, Diana, and Shayera ended up joining them. Once they had settled at the table, Helena immediately blurted, "Dinah and I got married last night!"

They were met with smiles and congratulations.

Diana leaned over and asked, "So, what last name or names did you decide on?"

"Bonham Carter." Dinah snickered.

"Shore." Helena shot back.

The table laughed, and just as Ororo was about to ask for details, she saw Jean enter the restaurant.

"Jean looks like hell." The weather witch commented.

Betsy looked up and nodded in agreement. "Must be because she is rooming with Emma."

They waved at the red head who was standing at the entrance with her hands in her pockets. Hesitantly she walked over to the table and sat down. She slumped into the seat and barely managed a smile.

"What train hit you last night?" Betsy laughed.

Jean just shook her head in dismay but said nothing. Ororo slid down a glass of orange juice to her best friend and simply said, "Drink."

Jean reached out for the glass with her right hand and began swigging down the liquid.

"You are just in time, we were discussing the wedding last night." Betsy smiled.

Jean instantly choked on her juice. Diana slapped her on the back a few times, until the redhead recovered.

"You alright?" the Amazon asked.

"F-Fine." Came the sputtered response.

Betsy stared at Jean intently for a moment and then shrugged. She turned her attention back to Helena and Dinah. "So, ladies, give us details of your nuptials."

Jean's head perked up. "You guys got married last night?"

Helena beamed, "We did. And we weren't the only ones."

Jean's eyes went wide.

Helena continued, "Yep, when we got to the little chapel, or whatever, there were several couples in there waiting to take the Vegas plunge. What an interesting group of characters! Some of them were in costumes. There were a couple of Storm Troopers, and I am pretty sure I saw Chewbacca. He didn't really say 'I do' as much as I could tell. Babe, what was it that he said?"

Dinah laughed and gargled some water. "Sounded like, uuuhhhhhhhh."

The table laughed. "Seriously that had to have been the worst Chewbacca impression ever." Shayera interjected.

"Well, Helena didn't marry me for my ability to do impressions."

"Thank God, otherwise I totally got a raw deal." Helena leaned over and wiped syrup off of Dinah's cheek. She turned her attention back to the table. "So, apparently themed weddings are all the rage in Vegas. The guy that married us said he had performed a ceremony earlier for a couple who wanted an X-Men theme."

"Oh God…"Jean mumbled under her breath.

Helena continued, "He said that the couple wanted someone bald to marry them. Funny thing about it though was that he said that he had performed a bunch of themed weddings, and while the couple didn't wear costumes, he thought that they had their characterizations down pat."

"Who were they supposed to be?" Betsy asked.

"He didn't say. He just said that one of them was bitchy as hell, but drop dead gorgeous and the other struck him as a volcano waiting to explode."

Betsy looked at Ororo. "Wonder who they were supposed to be?"

Ororo shrugged, "No telling. More than most of the X-women are good looking. And about half of them are bitchy."

Betsy laughed, "Right? You know what would be funny? If they were dressed as you and me!"

Ororo laughed along with the telepath. "That would be hysterical! Can you see it? Some weirdo dressed as Charles Xavier marrying two X-Men?"

Everyone at the table laughed, except Jean, who was starting to feel very nauseous. Ororo looked at the redhead, "Hey, you aren't laughing, you okay?"

"Not really. I am not feeling well this morning." Jean mumbled.

"Drank too much with Emma last night, hmmm?" Betsy teased.

"Apparently," came the quick response.

"What else did you do with Emma last night?" Betsy wiggled her eyebrows as the whole table looked at Jean.

"Nothing that you are implying…"

"Not even a kiss?"

Jean cringed. _Well there was at least one…after we said I do…at least I am assuming…not that I remember…_Jean pushed the thoughts aside. "I really can't give you details I don't remember."

"Did you wake up next to her?" Betsy pushed.

"Yes, fully clothed in dirty paint ball attire."

Betsy sat back. "Well you two are boring. I really would have thought something would have happened between you two last night."

_Something did…_Jean thought to herself.

Ororo interjected, "Hey, hypothetically if we did get married, what would our last name be Betsy?"

The purple haired woman shrugged. "Braddock-Munroe?"

"Munroe-Braddock?" Storm offered.

The table laughed as the names were considered.

"Hey what would Jean and Emma's last name be?" Helena chuckled.

Between fits of giggles, Betsy offered, "Grey-Frost? God, it sounds like a bad name of an icing for a cake!"

Once again, everyone but Jean laughed.

"You know what's even funnier? What if they went by their nicknames? Jean Queen anyone?" Ororo offered. The table erupted.

"Emma Phoenix is even better!" Betsy howled. "Seriously, it sounds like a great porn name! Fitting for Emma I think."

"That's enough." Jean half whispered, half threatened.

"What?" Betsy asked still laughing.

"I said that's enough!" Jean restated a little louder this time. "**NO** more jokes about Emma."

"Whoa!" Betsy immediately stopped laughing as did the rest of the table. "It was supposed to be funny. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well it wasn't funny. Back off of Emma."

"C'mon Jean, you can laugh. Emma probably would."

"I don't think it's funny what you just insinuated."

"Insinuated? We all know that Emma's past is a bit…colorful."

"I won't ask you to stop again." Jean leaned over the table and the Phoenix fire was raging in her eyes.

"Hey, easy Jean. Calm down, it was a joke." Ororo was shocked at her friend's reaction.

Jean blinked a few times and the fire went away. Her eyes turned back to the normal shade of green they usually were. She stood up from the table and walked away.

"Bugger me, what just happened?" Betsy asked Ororo.

"I don't know, but that got a little dangerous for a second. I'll go and talk to her." Ororo got up from the table and followed her friend out.

Helena looked around the table, and leaned over to Dinah. "Babe, quick, lighten the mood."

Dinah rolled her eyes, and suddenly spouted, "You guys want to hear my Chewbacca again?"

* * *

A/N: Well? Plenty are reading this to leave a review. Please? If I made you laugh, tell me, cause this had me cracking up! And how will Emma react? Tell me what you think she'd say.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, wait up Jean." Ororo was jogging to catch up with her best friend.

Jean sighed and stopped in the middle of the lobby. She quickly shoved her hands back into her pockets.

When Ororo caught her, she was surprised to see tears forming in Jean's eyes. "What has happened? Don't tell me that you are simply hung over. I know you better than that. And I just saw the Phoenix light up your eyes in there, over Emma of all things, so start talking."

Jean looked away, concentrating on a spot on the floor. "Ororo just let it be."

"I can't. We're friends, so why won't you tell me what is going on? What happened between you and Emma after you left our group last night? Did she do something?"

"Y-Yes, well no. She…"

"Say the word, and I will hunt her down and electrocute her wherever I find her."

Jean laughed in spite of the tears. "That won't do. "

"If she has done something to hurt you I will make her wish she had never drawn a breath."

"Ororo, please don't. She didn't do anything bad so to speak, and I really don't want to be a widow the very next day after…" Jean slowly pulled her left hand out of her pocket and extended it out. Storm looked down at a very large diamond ring adorning her best friend's finger. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God Jean."

"I am freaking out. So please, leave Emma be."

Ororo pulled Jean off to the side. "You guys got married?"

"Yes. There is a picture of us in a photo album next to our wedding certificate to prove it."

"You don't remember it?"

"No."

"What did Emma say?"

"I didn't wake her up. She was sleeping when I left the room. I woke up curled up in her arms this morning. I got up, and hopped into the shower. When I bent down to pick up the soap I dropped, I noticed that I had a very large rock on my ring finger. I freaked out. I went back into the bedroom and pulled the covers back to look at Emma's hand. She has a large ruby ring on her ring finger."

"Ruby?" Ororo chuckled. "What kind of spell have you put on that woman? Emma Frost, wearing a ruby ring for her Phoenix. It defies all logic."

"This isn't funny." But despite herself, Jean smiled.

Ororo shook her head in disbelief. Then she started chuckling. "You two must have been the couple Helena mentioned earlier. You had a bald Charles Xavier impersonator marry you!"

"I guess as much. Emma is gorgeous and bitchy, and apparently I am the volcano waiting to explode. I really don't recall any of it."

"What do you remember?"

"When we got back to the hotel, we drank some more in a bar. I vaguely remember her dragging me out to shop for something, and then nothing."

"Do you think Emma planned this?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

Jean sighed, "Because we had a moment last night. Emma dropped the barriers surrounding her mind in the bar. There was no deceit there. Not that I can remember anyways."

"So, somehow you shopped for rings, got married, and then what?"

"Passed out in our room. I told Betsy the truth. I woke up fully clothed, and when I pulled back the sheets to look for Emma's ring, she was clothed too."

"Now what? Are you going to get it annulled?"

Jean shrugged. "I haven't talked to Emma yet, but I don't think she will relish being married to me. "

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I have been thinking about her romantically for months, but I can't say that I love her."

"Well, she has been thinking the same about you for about the same amount of time. You can't tell me that you didn't notice."

Jean nodded. "I knew last night was about flirting with me. I cornered Helena in a bathroom and had it confirmed. As for how long she has been thinking about me, I really don't know."

Ororo crossed her arms. "Well think about it now. With everything you know about Emma, don't you think her behavior of late has been strange? She rubbed your feet on the flight to the Tower! And she has been shakily very friendly with the rest of us. She has been on the best behavior she can muster given her prevalence towards, well, being an angsty bitch. And I think that change in her attitude has to do with her feelings for you."

"You think Emma loves me?"

"In her own way, yes, I think Emma cares a great deal about you. "

Jean let the tears fall again. She rested her head against Ororo's shoulders. She felt Ororo's arms hold her in a hug. "It's okay Jean. This will work itself out. Talk to her. Make her be honest with you. This may not be the ideal way that a relationship should start, but maybe it is how you two will come to terms with what you each are feeling."

"I was just horrible to Betsy. I can't believe how angry I became."

Ororo squeezed her friend. "Don't worry about Betsy. I will talk to her. You did get pretty mad though! Defending Emma…I think your feelings may run deeper than you are admitting to yourself. And I think we will keep any jokes about Emma to ourselves for a while. Just to be safe." She pushed her friend back a little and winked.

Jean smiled and wiped away her tears. "I guess the Phoenix didn't like Emma being the butt of any joke."

"I guess not. And I have a feeling that the White Queen would be terrible to deal with if the roles were reversed."

Jean looked down at her ring. The stone was rather large without being garish. "Can you believe this thing? How much money does she have?"

"Looks like you got yourself a sugar momma."

"Lord. Can you see us returning to the mansion with me wearing this thing? "

Ororo laughed. "Scott will choke."

"Logan too."

"You heartbreaker. Seriously, go talk to Emma. Work this out, whatever it is. And I am here for you if you need me. And if she breaks your heart, then my previous statement stands. I will find her and ruin her white clothes permanently. And if you decide to give this a shot, then I will support that too. Just be happy."

Jean laughed. "You are a great friend. I need to go and talk to Emma now. She's snored long enough."

Ororo's eyes went wide. "Emma snores?"

"She does. Just don't tell Betsy!"

"Wait, before you go, what last name did you guys choose?"

"Frost-Grey. I am Mrs. Jean Frost-Grey."

"Emma Frost-Grey. Wonder if she will start wearing red now that she is married to you?"

Jean laughed, "I seriously doubt that. But we will have to do something about her wardrobe. I can't have my wife running around catching everyone's attention. The Phoenix won't be easily controlled with that going on."

"Sounds like you have made up your mind how you want this to end."

Jean contemplated the thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I really haven't. " She hugged Ororo quickly and walked away.

* * *

Ororo walked back into the restaurant and sat back down at the table with the other women.

"She okay?" Betsy asked.

"She will be, but absolutely no more jokes about Emma for the time being. Jean isn't finding them funny."

"Something did happen between them last night!" Betsy squealed. "Spill it. Her and Emma hook up?"

"In a way…"

"I knew it! Jean's embarrassed because she slept with Emma."

"No, that isn't it. They didn't have sex. And I don't think she'd be embarrassed if they had."

"What's the problem then?"

Ororo looked around the table. All of the women had concerned looks on their faces.

"Did Emma do something stupid? We need to straighten her out?" Diana asked.

Ororo laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Dinah asked.

"Because I threatened to electrocute her. We all think that Emma is the problem, but it really isn't like that." She turned her attention to Betsy. "You and I are the only straight people at this little gathering."

"So, Jean and Emma are together now?" Helena smiled.

"Sort of."

"Enough of the riddles, just tell us what is going on."

Ororo looked at Helena. "The chapel where you and Dinah got married also hosted an X-Man wedding last night. And we were all wondering who the people had been…"

The table sat back shocked when the realization hit. "Emma and Jean got married?" Dinah finally managed.

Ororo simply nodded her head.

Betsy started howling. "HOLY SHIT! No wonder she got riled up. I made fun of her little woman."

"And that is why Emma jokes are off limit for a while. They need to work this out."

"Wait, you mean they might actually stay wed?" Betsy asked.

"I don't know what they will do. Jean left Emma sleeping in the room when she came down here. She is going upstairs now to wake her up so they can talk about it."

"Surely they talked about it before taking the plunge?" Shayera asked.

"If they did, Jean doesn't remember. She doesn't remember anything after drinking in the bar when we got back."

"Damn. Just damn. Is that why her hands were in her pocket at the table? She didn't want us to know?" Betsy asked.

"Seems logical," Helena interjected, "it would keep us from asking questions she apparently can't answer."

Betsy leaned over to Ororo. "Did you see the ring?"

Ororo smiled. "I did."

"AND?"

"You know Emma doesn't do small, and Jean has the rock to prove it."

Betsy laughed. "Jean and Emma got married, and now Jean had a massive stone on her finger!"

"She does. And that is not even the best part. Apparently Emma has one too."

Betsy shrugged. "That isn't all that surprising. I am sure Emma's diamond is bigger."

Ororo eyes bounced with mirth. "It isn't a diamond. She has a huge ruby instead."

Betsy was shocked. "A ruby?"

Shayera listened to the chatter intently. "Wait, why is that strange?"

Betsy answered. "Because it is Emma. The White Queen is ridiculous about her wardrobe and her color of choice is always, well, white. Even her room is all white. Her sheets are white, her towels, everything!"

"So for her to wear something that isn't white?" Shayera continued.

"If you had told me that Emma would wear anything that wasn't white, I would have taken that bet a thousand times over." Ororo stated.

"Maybe it's a sign of some sort." Helena managed.

Ororo nodded. "I think it is. I think that Emma loves Jean. That would have been her way of saying I love you without actually having to verbalize the sentiment."

Betsy giggled. "Man, Emma must have it bad. I wish we could have seen them get hitched. I am sure it would have been fantastically funny."

Helena grinned. "There is a way."

"How?"

"Dinah and I have a video of ours. They video tape every ceremony they perform. It's a souvenir!"

"No way!" Betsy was ecstatic. "We have to go to that chapel and get it! I have to see this…"

* * *

A/N: A much longer chapter this time...I still have not worked out Emma's response to all of this. And I am curious if you guys would be interested in seeing Scott's reaction. This has turned out to be much longer than I originally intended and we are only a full day into the X-Men's trip. What do you want to see?


	11. Chapter 11

Jean entered the room quietly. She stood close to the doorway simply looking at Emma. The blonde Brit was still snoring lightly, and her left arm was hanging off the side of the bed. Jean smiled and approached slowly. Very carefully she lifted her companion's hand and put it back on the bed. She didn't completely let go of the hand. Instead she allowed herself to revel in its' warmth, and let herself wonder what it would be like to be touched by it. She stared at the ring on Emma's finger. What vows had she made to the woman? Had she professed her undying love? Had she promised to honor and cherish her? More than likely silly things had been said between them. She couldn't imagine being drunk with Emma, getting married, and the vows being serious. Jean silently laughed to herself. Only God knew what had spewed forth from their mouths while intoxicated. The redhead sighed and gently shook her blonde companion.

"Emma, I need you to wake up please. I need to talk to you."

The White Queen stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Emma, come on. Wake up. You can sleep later. My courage is waning here…"

Emma slowly rolled over and buried her face into a pillow. Her response was garbled. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine."

"Why are you awake now?"

"I planned on going back to sleep after I showered, but something happened."

Emma rolled back over and struggled to open her eyes. "What's wrong? And why can't it wait? I really don't feel like joining the land of the living right now. Go back to bed."

"Emma focus, and really open your eyes."

The blonde blinked a few times and focused on Jean's face. She instantly noticed the look of concern and sat up a little bit. "You okay? "

Jean forced a weak smile and then shook her head no.

"Alright then, I am trying to get up. Give me a minute." Emma stretched and yawned, but sat up, trying to force the Sandman away. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I just had a Phoenix moment downstairs with Betsy."

"You did what?" Emma asked confused.

"I went downstairs to get a bite to eat, and ended up threatening Betsy."

"Why? What did the little tart do?"

"Could you please take this seriously?"

Emma sighed and yawned again. "I am, but you are not making much sense. Tell me what happened."

"She made a joke about you and I didn't particularly care for it."

"Defending my honor now? Well, thank you, but I hardly think anything she could have said would have been that bad."

"It wasn't that it was bad, I just didn't appreciate the joke. Especially not right now."

"And what makes now so special?"

Jean leaned in and stared at Emma. "How much do you remember from last night?"

"We drank. We partied. I got shot. Several times I think. I am pretty sure that you were partially to blame for that last part. And seeing as how I am completely clothed right now, I am positive we didn't do anything, so what is it that I am supposed to remember?"

"I can't remember either, and that is the problem."

"Jean, get to the point. Something is obviously bothering you, so why don't you just tell me? Then I can dispense amazing advice and we can go back to bed."

Jean ran her right hand through her hair. "I woke up this morning snuggled up next to you."

"Okay…you probably got cold in the night. I don't really think that is that big of a deal."

"I was going to shower and then come and cuddle with you again."

"I am not much of a cuddler I don't think, so what happened? Did I kick you or something?"

"Emma, give me your left hand."

Emma became very confused but acquiesced to the request. Jean took the hand and then bent Emma's wrist so that the ring was visible. The White Queen blanched. "What the hell is that?"

"That is, well, it sort of matches…" Jean fumbled through her response, and then opted to show Emma her ring as well.

"Holy mother of…is that what I think it is?"

"It is."

Emma suddenly found that the room was very clear to her. "If I wasn't awake before, I certainly am now!"

Jean stretched her hand out towards the other side of the bed, and the wedding album floated towards her. "Here, since your brain is now catching up, take a look at this."

Emma hesitated at first, but then took the album out of the air. When she opened it, her jaw dropped. "We got married?"

"Apparently we did."

"And my last name is now Frost-Grey?"

"Yep."

"That means that you are my…"

"Pretty much."

Emma sat silent for a moment, and then began laughing. "Do we have kids now too?"

Jean laughed in spite of herself, "So far, no, but it is still early in the day."

"You know I think I am a little pissed right now. We are married, **MARRIED**, and I didn't get lucky last night?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Could you please take this a little serious?"

"I am being very serious. I am Emma Frost. How did I not get lucky last night, especially considering the size of the ring I gave you? Do I have to buy you a house first?"

"Technically, you are not Emma Frost. You are Emma Frost-Grey. " Jean chuckled.

"Now who is not taking this serious?" Emma looked at her ring again. "Well, other than the fact that it is ruby, I have good taste in rings."

"You are assuming that you picked them both out."

"I can't even imagine that I would allow someone else to pick out my jewelry."

Jean laughed again. "Ok, because that in the grand scheme of everything that has happened is the implausible part."

Emma smiled, and then got up and went into the bathroom. After a few moments, Jean heard the sink water running. When the blonde finally re-emerged, she was sporting a big grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Jean asked.

"You. I know you are stressing about this whole thing, but I am really finding it rather funny."

"Funny?"

"Look, Jean, we can laugh about this, or we can cry. I imagine that you already did the latter. "

"Well, apparently I am the more emotional of the two of us."

"That was obvious well before this little incident."

"Enough joking. What are we going to do?"

Emma deadpanned. "Well, I am a devout Catholic so a divorce is out of the question."

"W-What? Emma, you are not devout. Or a Catholic."

"True enough. This can be fixed quickly enough. I'll call my lawyers and we can get it annulled. Problem solved."

"R-right." Jean's face was sullen.

Emma stared at the redhead. "Or we can stay married. Is that really what you want? We aren't even dating. I have not even kissed you! We openly flirted last night, and that is the summation of our relationship so far."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. Like we have already established, I tend to be the more emotional of the two of us. I guess I don't want to be twice divorced."

"Technically, we would get an annulment. Not the same thing."

"Sure." Jean looked away from Emma and sighed.

"Jean, do you love me?"

"What? No. I think that I like you a lot more than I probably should, but if I am completely honest with you, I don't think I am in love. Why? Do you love me?"

Emma didn't respond.

"Em?"

"I don't do talks about my feelings."

"Do you want to get it annulled?"

"Well, that depends." Emma scooted closer to Jean on the bed. "Jean, you know for a while I have been struggling with my…emotions where you are concerned."

"I have too."

"So why don't we wait and see what is between us before we decide?"

Jean smiled a little. "Does that mean we are dating now?"

Emma grinned. "Mrs. Jean Frost-Grey, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Dinner with the little woman? I guess I could go for that."

"One question though."

Jean rolled her eyes. "No, I will not sleep with you if you buy dinner."

Emma grinned lasciviously, "Then you will be missing out on a fantastic dessert."

"Can I turn this back to serious again?"

Emma grunted. "Is this what dating you will be like? Talks about feelings while your legs are locked up tighter than Fort Knox?"

Jean swatted Emma. "Really, is that all you are thinking about?"

"Not exclusively. I am having some very delectable thoughts about other body parts you have."

Jean blushed. "Start with dinner…then we will see."

"Feel like staying here a few more days?"

"If you want, I wouldn't mind. I think the others would like too as well."

"Great, how am I supposed to seduce you with everyone else in tow?"

"I am sure the White Queen can figure it out."

Emma smiled broadly. "Jean, I will do slow burn, but I really must have some sort of demonstration that you are not just stringing me along…"

Jean looked into Emma's eyes. "Kiss me then."

Emma placed her left hand over Jean's and leaned in. It started out small, just a simple brushing of lips. But neither Jean nor Emma could control the deepening that their minds and bodies immediately demanded. Within moments, Jean opened her mouth allowing Emma access. And the White Queen did not shy away. She became instantly addicted to the taste of the redhead. Jean for her part, gave back everything she was being given. After a few minutes both of the women pulled away breathless.

Emma was the first to speak slightly panting, "I take it back. If that is what kissing you is like, I am not sure that I will survive slow burn at all."

"I am not sure Fort Knox will stay on lock down either."

* * *

A/N: So, the marriage is still intact, for now. Thanks to those who review.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, what are the rules?" Emma asked as the elevator doors closed.

Jean turned her head to the side. "Rules? I am not sure I follow…"

"Rules to dating you. Are there any that I need to know about? I have a feeling that this will not be a normal courtship. It has already started out of the ordinary."

Jean stammered. "I-I don't know. I guess we do whatever is comfortable to the both of us."

Emma snickered, "I am glad you said both of us. I have a feeling our thresholds are on very different levels."

"I get that you think that I am a prude of some sort. I just don't put myself out on display like you do. Some things should be private."

"So kissing you in public?"

"Would be allowed in certain instances."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Certain instances? Is there a list of appropriate times and places?"

"Stop Emma. Quit teasing me. "

"Darling, I am not teasing you. I am simply trying to ascertain what is allowed, and what will get me slapped."

"I guess you will have to play it by ear. "

Emma moved a little closer to the redhead. "So, if I wanted to kiss you right now on the elevator?"

Jean smiled. "That would be fine."

"And if there are other people on the elevator?"

"Keep your behavior tasteful. **NO** shocking the general public."

Emma sighed, "Does that mean you will be changing my wardrobe too?"

"No. I am not trying to change you Emma. I-I like your clothes, or apparent lack thereof. They are part of who you are."

Emma laughed, "You really do have feelings for me don't you?"

Jean leaned into Emma's personal space. "I already admitted to that earlier. And I thought you just said you might want to kiss me on this elevator."

Emma closed the distance and stroked Jean's cheek with her hand. The redhead smiled and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss to begin. She didn't have to wait long before she felt Emma's lips on hers. The kiss was brief and sweet. Jean looked into Emma's eyes. "That was short."

"Would you like me to put on a show for the cameras in this elevator? I thought that would be out of bounds." Emma teased. "However if you are willing…" Emma's hand snaked out to grab one of Jean's hips. Jean rolled her eyes and grabbed the hand into hers. She linked her fingers into Emma's. The White Queen grinned and stood by the other woman's shoulders.

"I didn't really think so." Emma muttered.

Jean gave the hand she was holding a playful squeeze and they rode the elevator the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Once the lobby floor was reached, the women looked around for their friends. When they did not readily see their companions, Emma began searching for them telepathically. After a few moments she huffed, "This would go a lot quicker if you looked for them. There are too many minds here."

Jean nodded and scanned the area as quickly as she could. "They are in the chapel around the corner."

"Dear Lord. What now?"

"No one is getting married, if that was what you were getting at. But we are being laughed at."

"What? Why?"

Jean chuckled, "Come on, I think we will want to see this for ourselves."

The two women walked around the corner to the chapel and saw their friends huddled up around a television monitor laughing hysterically. There was a bald man with them, and he was watching the monitor with a confused look on his face. "I really said that? Why is none of this familiar? I mean, the first part I remember. And by the way, your friends are hot, but none of this makes any sense."

"Guys," Jean interjected, "you could have told us you were doing this."

Betsy immediately leaned over and shut the monitor off. "We, uh, well, tell them Helena."

Helena's eyes went wide. "What? Why me? They'll know I am lying anyways."

Jean laughed. "Emma and I would like to watch our wedding video too."

Emma stared at the bald man for a quick moment. His face became dazed and he mumbled, "I think I have people to marry. Excuse me." And with the utterance he walked away.

Jean turned to Emma, "You could have just asked him to leave. Implanting thoughts into people's minds is inappropriate."

Emma grinned and projected, 'Spank me later for being bad, but for now let's just see what is so damn funny.'

Jean rolled her eyes, and Betsy turned the monitor back on. She restarted the video and all eyes were on the screen.

The bald man stood in the middle of the screen as Emma and Jean stood on either side of him.

"You sure you guys don't want me to speak with an English accent? I saw the X-Men movie, and I am pretty sure Patrick Stewart had one."

On screen, Jean swayed with laughter. "Charles doesn't have an accent. Just shut up and stand there, we'll handle the rest."

"Oooh, bitchy. That is so hot." Emma snickered.

"Wait until our honeymoon. You have no idea…" Jean licked her lips.

Emma pressed pause. "See? Even in the video I could have gotten some. What in the hell?"

"Em, not now in front of our friends. Hit play please."

Emma acquiesced and the video started again.

"Dearly beloved," the bald man started.

"No, no, no. Emma let's just skip to the fun part. Got your vows prepared?" Jean chuckled.

"So impatient. Fine, I will go first." Emma looked at the man officiating the ceremony and suddenly he started speaking with her implanted words. "Jean, please repeat after me."

The redhead laughed. "Okay. Hit me with it Emma."

The bald man continued under Emma's influence, "I, Jean Grey, take you Emma, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise that I will not get angry with you and threaten your life by letting the Phoenix rear it's ugly head. Furthermore I agree that when we get back to the mansion, I will let you redecorate my room as it is trifling boring. I also agree that if and when Scott says something nasty to you about this whole situation that I will let you make him bark like a dog."

Through fits of giggles, Jean repeated everything that he had said.

The bald man waited and then added, "Also, I agree that I will expand my wardrobe to include more than the color green. All lingerie will be picked out by you, and I will not argue when you ask me to please stop moaning so loudly that every X-Man will know exactly what is going on in the Danger Room."

In the chapel, all the women were laughing. Jean snatched the remote out of Emma's hands and pressed pause again. "Dammit! Emma, that was so inappropriate."

"You didn't seem to think so last night. I think it's fitting that you keep these vows. After all, this was a sanctioned marriage."

Betsy grabbed the remote from Jean and pressed play again. "Wait, it gets better."

The action resumed, and Jean finished repeating everything back to Emma. When she stopped at the end, she smiled and let Emma place the large diamond ring on her finger. "It's your turn now."

Emma laughed and waited.

Jean looked at the bald man, and he began uttering the thoughts she was placing into his head. "Emma, please repeat after me. I, Emma, take you Jean, as my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to rub your feet without ever complaining again. I also promise that I will carefully consider what clothes I wear in the future as I know you do not relish the idea of my boobs being stared at by everyone. I swear that my normally naughty behavior will be kept in check in public, unless I am given permission to act otherwise. I understand that I must at least try and act humble on some occasions, especially when Kitty Pryde is around. And while I know that you just promised me I could make Scott bark like a dog, I must draw the line at making him crawl on all fours and having him lift his leg on anything."

Emma almost fell backwards from her mirth, but managed to repeat the vows. Emma's hand was bouncing from her laughter as Jean stumbled forward trying to place the ring on her finger. Finally she managed the feat, and the bald man snapped out of his haze. "I'm sorry, where were we?"

"The kissing part," both women stated at the same time.

"Right. No objections, I now pronounce you…"

Jean and Emma didn't wait for him to finish. They immediately grabbed each other and locked lips.

Hoots and hollers were heard in the chapel as the video finished. Jean blushed from embarrassment, as all eyes turned to the couple. "Well, that was enlightening."

"So, are you guys staying together?" Helena asked.

"We are." Emma answered. "She promised that she would let me pick out all the lingerie. I think that alone is worth staying together for."

Jean smiled, and kissed Emma like she had in the video.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emma, thank you." Jean sighed, leaning back at the dinner table.

"For what?"

"For everything. For dinner; for arranging for all of us to come here and to continue to stay."

Emma simply shrugged. "It's our honeymoon. And I know that you would feel better knowing that your friends were around given the circumstances."

"Our friends Emma. They are your friends too. I think Helena is adopting you as her new best friend anyways. At the very least you two are co-conspirators."

Emma smiled. "I can't help but like her. Her attitude is very similar to mine in some regards."

"Meaning?"

But Emma didn't answer. Jean leaned over the table and placed her hand over Emma's. "Is there something on your mind?"

"There is a lot on my mind actually."

"Want to tell me?"

"I do, but maybe you could just look. I think that would be best."

Jean met Emma's eyes and felt the mental barriers fall. There were swirling thoughts of past interactions, Scott's potential reactions, and the fear that once they returned to the mansion that Jean would change her mind. Jean squeezed Emma's hand in reassurance. And then all Jean felt from Emma's mind was...

"Emma, you love me?" Jean asked shocked.

Instantly the mental barriers went up, and Emma withdrew her hand from her companion's. She looked around the restaurant desperately avoiding eye contact with the redhead.

"Emma, don't avoid this. Please can we talk about it?"

"I am not sure what you want me to say. I wasn't really planning on letting that little tidbit out. But you squeezed my hand and the reaction was involuntary."

"Could you at least look at me?"

Emma shifted her gaze back to Jean. "This whole situation is crazy, and I don't like feeling vulnerable like this. In fact I detest it. But I get around you, and it happens. And I find that I want you to know everything about me, not because I am proud of it all, but because if you did stay I would feel like I had something pure. But by opening myself up like that, I risk a whole lot more. I think if we didn't work out because of what you would know…" Emma fell silent.

"If you had asked me six months ago if the White Queen would ever open up like this, I would have laughed. But Emma, you have to know that by doing so, you are only bringing me in closer to you. Who am I to judge anyone's past? We all have something that we aren't proud of."

Emma cocked her eyebrow. Jean laughed, "Well **somethings** I guess. But that doesn't matter. What matters is now. Every moment you have experienced has shaped you and brought us to this point."

"You say that, but you only got a glimpse. You haven't seen everything."

"Then show me. Show me, and trust that I am not going to run screaming for the hills. Honestly, I want this to work as much as you do. The thought of not only being physically intimate with someone, but to also have the telepathic connection as well is exciting. Who else has that? It's special, and worth fighting for. Emma, you are worth fighting for, whether you believe it or not. Give me that chance. Show trust again, and I will give it in return."

Emma stared intently at Jean for a moment, and then reached over for her wine glass. She slammed the drink back. "Liquid courage," she mumbled, and dropped her mental barriers once again. Jean was overcome by everything she was seeing. Emma was allowing the most intimate of contact, laying herself bare for Jean to know absolutely everything about her. After several minutes, Jean had seen everything that was Emma. She sat back in her seat, silently contemplating. Emma was pouring herself another glass of wine. Jean opened her eyes and smiled at her companion.

"I know how much that took to be so vulnerable. Thank you."

Emma simply nodded and began sipping the wine she had just poured. Jean picked up her chair and moved it over to sit next to the blonde. She took the wine glass out of Emma's hand and set it down on the table. Carefully she took Emma's hands into her own. "Emma, how I feel has changed. When we first started this, I was hesitant to believe that you and I would ever open up to each other completely."

"And now?"

"And now I want to return the trust you just showed me." Jean kissed Emma's palms and then placed them on her face. Jean opened her mind completely and felt Emma immediately begin to probe. When she was finished, both women were left in tears. Jean let Emma's hands go and both women began wiping their eyes dry.

"That was the most intense few moments I have ever had." Emma whispered.

"I agree. But now do you feel like we are on equal footing? And you realize that I am no saint either."

Emma chuckled. "I like that though. Knowing that you have a little dirty side as well makes you that much hotter."

Jean laughed. "Hotter, huh? Nice compliment."

"But as you know by rooting around in my mind, it was a sincere one."

"Emma, I love that we just did this. And now I am going to insist that I pay for dinner." Jean's smile was huge.

Emma turned her head to the side in confusion. "I am not following…"

"I told you earlier that if you bought dinner I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Yes, I remember that."

"Emma, I'm buying." Jean winked and sent a rush of naughty thoughts to the blonde. In every one of them Emma was NOT dominating.

Emma's eyes went wide and instantly she yelled, "**CHECK PLEASE!**"

* * *

A/N: I loved this interaction for this pairing. Tell me if you did too...and Scott is about to rear his ugly mug. Next update probably won't happen until after this weekend. I really want to make sure that I get the next chapter just right. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE take the time to leave a review. For anonymous: I appreciate the reviews. Keep them coming. And if you sign in, I will personally respond to you.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma's grin was uncontrollable. She was lying on the bed, her hair matted from sweat and the previous night's activities, and her body was aching in a wonderful way. "I could get used to that you know."

Jean rolled onto her side and stared at the blonde. "You realize you have the biggest grin on your face."

"I know. It's ridiculous. I can't remember a time that I couldn't stop smiling."

Jean leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I like when you smile. It suits you."

"You suit me…"

"I wouldn't ever think that you would be so receptive to being, well, submissive."

"It's hard to argue with you while you have me pinned and are nibbling on my earlobe."

Jean laughed, "So I noticed."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind about our plans for today?" Emma asked while tracing circles on Jean's exposed hip.

"I think if you tried hard enough, I could be convinced to linger in bed a little while longer. But we did promise to show up at the pool today. Our friends are waiting on us to soak in some sun."

"Some sun, but perhaps we could be a little late." Emma threw Jean her best mischievous look and projected her ideas of what their afternoon could entail.

"Emma, I love how you think."

Emma rolled over on top of the redhead and began nipping at her neck. "You must realize that I will not be submissive all of the time…"

"I…really…OH…didn't believe…that…mmmm…."

Jean's thought was cut off as Emma claimed her lips and began to act out every thought she was sharing.

* * *

Meanwhile the other group of women were lingering around the hotel's pool. Betsy was actively engaging Diana in a conversation about Amazons while the others politely listened.

"Diana, really, how strong are you?"

The dark haired Amazon shrugged, "I don't know. Pretty strong though."

"Arm wrestle me."

"What?" Diana asked laughing.

"Seriously, walk over to a small table with me and let me arm wrestle you."

"Betsy, you won't beat me."

"I know, but I am curious to see how strong you really are."

"You won't get an accurate gauge that way. I don't want to hurt you."

Betsy chuckled, "Well I would appreciate you not putting my arm through the table, but I want to see if I can at least make you budge."

Diana smiled and the two women sat up on their chairs and walked over to a small table. Helena, Dinah, Shayera, and Ororo walked over to join them. Betsy put her elbow down and offered her hand. Diana just shook her head and placed her hand into Betsy's.

"Ok, Diana, I'm ready. You?"

"Go ahead, but you won't win."

Betsy grinned and immediately leaned in and began pushing with all her might. Diana's hand didn't budge.

"Good Lord!" Betsy exclaimed while exerting everything she had.

The other women chuckled as Betsy grunted trying like hell to get Diana's hand to move at least an inch.

"Guys, some help here please…" Betsy laughed.

Storm approached the pair and placed her hand over the pair's and began pulling. Still Diana's hand didn't budge. Diana laughed. "I told you I was strong."

"I see that." Betsy grunted again.

Helena and Dinah put their hands into the fray and pulled along with the X-Men. Both spread their legs into a better stance to try and get leverage, and still nothing. Diana's hand didn't move.

"Are you even exerting yourself at all?" Helena laughed.

"Not really." Diana replied.

"Guys, you are not going to beat her." Shayera laughed.

"No shit Sherlock. Why don't you help us?" Dinah squealed.

"Stop this silliness. There is only one person here who can beat Diana at this, and it isn't the four of you."

"Really? You think you can beat Diana in arm wrestling Shayera?" Storm questioned.

Shayera shrugged, "I know that I am the only one. And I won't need help to do it either. Move."

Betsy and the other women let go of Diana's hand and Shayera sat down across from the Amazon. Diana smiled, "Shayera, love, you can't beat me either."

"We'll see. Give me your hand."

Diana chuckled but offered her hand to her girlfriend. Shayera adjusted her grip. "Are you ready Diana?"

"Do your worst."

Shayera leaned in and propped her boobs up on the table, exposing the tops of her breasts that were barely being held in by her bikini. She reached across the table with her free hand and lightly touched Diana's chest, throwing her a naughty smile, and licking her lips. Diana's eyes went wide at the distraction and Shayera pressed the advantage pushing Diana's hand down in defeat. Shayera laughed at her victory as did the other women. Diana sat stunned for a minute, and then leapt up from her seat. She scooped Shayera up and carried her to the edge of the pool. She unceremoniously dropped her girlfriend into the water. Shayera surfaced sputtering and laughing as Diana stood over her with a mock glare. Her lips curved into a small smile, and she leaned over the edge.

"You cheated."

"I did not. I beat you in arm wrestling. Not my fault you got distracted. It was so easy to do too!"

Diana was just about to reply when she heard the canary cry and a sonic wave hit her in the back toppling her forward into the water. The others roared as Diana fell into the pool most ungracefully. Helena turned and grabbed Dinah and tossed her over her shoulder and ran to the water and jumped in with Dinah squirming the whole way. Betsy and Storm chuckled and looked at each other.

"Don't get ideas Betsy. You will go in before I do." Storm warned while smiling.

"You aren't a telepath. You have no idea what I was thinking."

"You won't get me in there."

Betsy laughed and lunged to try and grab the weather witch. Suddenly her hair started whipping up flowing in the opposite direction that she was trying to move. Storm's eyes were grayed over and the wind was pushing incessantly against Betsy's body. The purple haired woman struggled to take a step forward but ended up getting swept up in a whirlwind. The moment she was over the pool, the wind stopped and Betsy found herself under the water. Storm barely had a moment to laugh before she felt a force pushing her towards the pool as well. She looked across the way and saw Emma and Jean grinning. Jean was holding one of Emma's hands and had her other raised, telekinetically moving her best friend towards the edge.

"This isn't fair Jean!" Ororo howled before finding herself landing next to Betsy. Emma squeezed Jean's hand and sighed.

"I'd rather not go in the water right now if you don't mind. Besides darling, there are far more other interesting ways to make me wet."

Jean blushed immediately, and leaned over to kiss her companion. Just before their lips met Emma's eyes narrowed and she transitioned into her diamond form. It was just in time before an optic blast hit her in the side and she tumbled, letting go of Jean's hand. Jean immediately threw up a psionic shield around Emma and turned to face the offender.

"Scott…"

* * *

A/N: The seven day stretch at work is over! Woohoo! Anyways, let me know if you liked this little ditty leading to a square off. God, why are exes so annoying?


	15. Chapter 15

Jean rushed to Emma's side, and the rest of the women formed a defensive barrier around the fallen blonde. Helena took a few steps forward and swung as hard as she could. Her fist connected with Scott's jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. He corrected himself quickly and shouted, "I don't know who you are, but back off. This is between me and Emma!"

"Like hell jackass. You just bit off **WAY** more than you can chew."

Scott's fists clenched. "Consider this your last warning. If you are determined to stand in my way, I will go right through you." The ruby quartz covering his eyes glinted with his anger.

Diana stepped up next to Helena. "Threaten someone here again, and I will personally make sure you meet your maker today."

"Move aside, or…"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Jean stood up and stalked towards Scott. Her hands were shaking and she was having a difficult time suppressing her anger. "How dare you attack Emma!" The rage was slowly blinding her and she was having a hard time stopping the intense flow of emotion that was overcoming her. She took a few more steps and faltered slightly feeling the dangerous burn begin to flow through her veins.

Scott's stance softened, "Jean, please come with me. You don't know what she is doing to you. I know you better than anyone else. She is playing with you. I'll take you back to the mansion and the professor can make your mind right again."

"Idiot…" Emma mumbled as she slowly stood up and felt the diamond form retreat. She walked to where Jean was standing fighting the Phoenix tremors that were threatening to overtake her completely. "Jean, please, calm yourself. Look at me." Jean didn't budge and she continued to stare Scott down, flames engulfing her eyes. Emma grabbed Jean's face and forced it to her eye level. "Come back to me. If you don't then this will end very badly for all of us. And hey, I just made friends, and you know how incredibly hard that is for me to do. And you promised I could make him bark like a dog, but I can't do that with you like this." Emma's voice was shaking as she tried to temper the Phoenix.

"Get away from her!" Scott yelled.

Betsy cut him off. "Shut up moron. We might be teammates, but you better hope Emma can calm her, otherwise I am not standing in between you and your incineration."

Emma continued to plead with Jean, "Come on Jean, fight it. You are in control." A tear slid down her cheek. "I love you and I want to spend all of my ornery days with you yelling at me for acting inappropriately, but I can't experience that unless you take back control. Please…" Emma dropped her mental barriers once more and let her raw emotions seep out and blanket the woman that she loved. Soon after, Jean's shaking started to subside. She drew a few deep breaths and slowly the Phoenix began to wane until green eyes were meeting blue ones.

Emma exhaled, "There you are. You had me worried for a minute. You with me now?"

"Always…" Jean slumped into Emma's arms and leaned solely on her companion for support.

Scott started to walk forward, but Betsy placed a hand on his chest, and sternly warned him. "Wait, make sure that we are dealing with just Jean."

"How could you let this happen Betsy? How could you stand by and let Emma do this to her?"

Helena spat, "Why don't you keep your dumb ass opinions to yourself? Who the hell are you anyways?"

Betsy turned to Helena. "Cyclops. The ex. Be quiet. We really need to be careful right now."

Scott grumbled, "Why can't you see what Emma is doing to her?"

"The only thing that Emma is doing is making sure we don't all go up in flames for you acting like a tool."

Emma mentally projected to Betsy, 'He isn't a tool. Tools have uses.' She winked at the purple haired telepath. She turned her attention back to Jean. "Sweetheart?"

The redhead was still struggling to control her breathing. "Just a moment more please Em."

"Take your time. Breathe with me." She took one of Jean's hands and placed it on her heart. "I'm here, and I'm fine. Nothing to get too worked up over."

Scott blew by Betsy and walked over to where Emma was comforting Jean. "Back away witch. I am taking her with me. Jean, please…"

Jean felt Emma's barriers go back up and suddenly felt raw and naked without Emma's calming influence. Diana reacted immediately and jerked Scott up by his collar. Ororo moved in between him and the redhead. "Scott, stop. You aren't helping matters. I am Jean's best friend. I would know if Emma was doing something to her mind. She isn't. They are in love. Let it be. Diana, let him go." Diana slowly lowered him. Once he felt his feet touch ground he jerked away from the Amazon. "Scott," Ororo started, "what the hell has gotten into you? What you just did to Emma is completely unacceptable."

"Bullshit Ororo. This isn't right. Jean isn't okay. She is coming back with me right now."

Emma squeezed Jean's hand and then let it fall. She turned and faced Scott with unadulterated anger screaming from her pores. "You ridiculous little boy! Did it ever occur to you in that miniscule brain of yours that I am not capable of controlling Jean's mind? We all know that she is the strongest telepath out of all of us, and I am not strong enough to bend her will. And you dare come here and try and sneak attack me? You…"

"Chicken shit." Helena finished the thought for Emma.

"Precisely. Thanks Helena." Emma quipped.

"Stuff it, both of you. I saw the video, and there is no way that was my Jean."

"That's because she isn't **YOUR** Jean! And how the hell did you see the video?" Emma railed.

Betsy swallowed hard. "That was my fault. I sent it in an email to the Professor. I had no idea this would happen though. I thought he would find it funny. Emma, I swear that I never meant anything to come of it."

Emma glared at Betsy. "Are you serious? What did you think would happen?"

"Emma…" Jean whispered.

Emma felt her anger drop a little at the moment she heard her name uttered. She turned her attention back to woman who held her heart. "Jean, you should sit. Rest please."

Jean righted herself, and stood up straight. She turned and faced Scott and walked over to him slowly. "Be grateful that I love her, otherwise you would be in ashes right now. And think very hard before you speak again because I am still considering the proposition. "

Emma's eyes went wide at the declaration. It was the first time Jean had ever said that she was in love with the blonde. She stood silently, however, waiting to see how Scott would react.

* * *

A/N: This confrontation is far from over. Scott isn't done, but then neither is Emma. To CrAzYrIgHtNoW –Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review…and to anonymous…Thanks for following and I agree with you completely. Scott is a total douche bag. Special thanks to ltlconf who continues to amaze me with freaking hilarious one liners. The tool thing was totally yours, and I am appreciative that you let me borrow it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! I am dying to know what you all think.


	16. Chapter 16

Quick note: The rating is "T" but the language in this chapter is going to get a bit ruff...heheheh, I said ruff. Read the chapter and you will know what I mean...

* * *

Scott stood staring at the woman he once loved. She glared at him in pure anger, and he swallowed hard. Attacking Emma had probably not been the best plan of attack. But the moment that he saw the White Queen about to be kissed by Jean, it all had been too much for him.

"Well?" Jean yelled.

"Jean, I saw the video. I know that wasn't you. This," he waved his hand at Emma, "is all wrong. You just don't see it. We are supposed to be together. We have loved each other for years, and I refuse to let some whore get in between us."

"You son of a b…" Helena lunged forward only to be held in check by Dinah.

Scott spun around on the dark haired woman. "Who the hell are you? Shut up. This doesn't concern you!"

"Check your tone little man. You are only getting leeway here because Jean and Emma are allowing it. The moment that ends though, you will find yourself on the end of a major ass whipping. My patience is out and I am sure the other women here agree." Shayera spat.

"Who the fuck are you?" Scott railed. "Mind your own damn business."

Diana cracked her knuckles, "Say the word Emma, and I will bury him where he stands."

Emma looked at the women she was surrounded by. Her friends. She was humbled at the reaction they all had. They were willing to go to war with her, and barely knew her. "I appreciate the sentiments Helena, Shayera, and Diana, but let him speak his peace. I really could care less what his opinion of me is. The only opinion that does matter is Jean's, and I am positive Scott should be able to figure that out by her reaction."

"And by my words Scott. I wasn't kidding when I said I loved her. You are way out of line." Jean spoke with clear authority.

"How can you love her?" Scott asked turning his attention back to Jean. "She isn't capable of the emotion. She is cold, calculating, deceitful, and vengeful. There is not one warm bone in her body!"

"You forgot conniving and controlling…" Emma barbed.

"I am not speaking to you bitch! Make no mistake that I will end your miserable existence once I know Jean is back with me."

"Then come over here and do it! Because the only way you are leaving here with Jean is over my dead damn body!" Emma screamed.

Scott turned and stalked towards Emma. Suddenly he stopped and his mind went blank. He began barking loudly and scratching his ear furiously with his hand. Emma sneered and took her mind control a step further. "Sit, _**DOG**_!"

He immediately complied dropping his butt to the ground.

"Jesus Emma. Thank God we are friends. That is some trippy shit." Helena laughed. Emma turned and smiled at her friend.

"You are a good friend. All of you are." She turned her attention back to Scott and her smile was replaced by a scowl. She back handed him and caused Scott to whimper.

"Umm, PETA might have a problem with you beating a defenseless animal. Not that I care, he deserves no less." Betsy laughed.

"Emma, stop. Let him have his mind back. He isn't going to attack anyone here again. He won't be able to. I will make sure of it." Jean spoke the sentiment softly. "But before you do, I need to apologize to you. He should have never have attacked you. And I should have told you how I felt before I told him." Jean walked over to Emma and lightly kissed her lips. "I love you Emma Frost. Never doubt that."

Emma smirked. "Emma Frost-Grey darling. We are married after all."

"Release his mind, and let me take care of this please. I know you deserve to punish him, but I am asking you to let me handle it."

Emma stared at Jean for a moment and then nodded. Scott immediately stood, his face still stinging from the strike Emma had planted on his cheek. "What…what just happened?" He was slightly confused and couldn't recall the previous few moments.

Jean addressed her ex. "Do not give Emma cause again to defend herself. Are we clear? Because the moment I sense any intention like that, you will not have to worry about what Emma and our friends will do to you. You are sorely testing my patience, and I will not hesitate to make sure Emma is satisfied by how thoroughly I will thrash you."

Emma elbowed Helena. "That's my girl."

Helena chuckled. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Probably not, but I'm hip to try."

"Sweet!"

Betsy turned to Emma. "I am so very sorry. I really didn't know that this would happen."

Emma nodded. "Make it up to me then and all will be forgiven." She projected a thought to her teammate.

Betsy laughed. "Evil."

"What did you just tell her to do?" Helena whispered.

"Watch."

Emma turned her attention back to Scott and Jean. Scott began shuffling his feet. Jean stared at him oddly for a moment, waiting for him to speak. But he didn't speak, he sang. "Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right? Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go…" Jean immediately laughed. He broke out into the chorus, "My loneliness is killing me. And I, I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign…hit me baby one more time."

Helena howled. "Are those Britney Spears lyrics?"

Emma nodded and chuckled, "Okay Betsy. I forgive you."

Helena squealed, "Wait! Please, one more song…"

Jean shook her head, but her smile was radiant. "Hurry up. I am ready for this douche bag to leave."

Helena leaned over and whispered to Betsy. The telepath nodded, and Helena rubbed her hands together. "I seriously cannot tell you how much I freaking love you guys."

Scott shifted again and began singing once more. "It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart I feel it too. And no matter what I do, I feel the pain, with or without you. Baby I don't understand, just why we can't be lovers. Things are getting out of hand…"

"What is that?" Emma asked between fits of laughter.

"N'Sync." Helena giggled.

"Helena, you fit right in here. Seriously, if you ever get tired of the Justice League, the X-Men will welcome you with open arms. Well, the ones standing here in their right minds." Emma smirked. And the White Queen did something that she swore she would never do. She leaned over and hugged Helena tightly, the woman who had been fiercely loyal. Helena was stunned, but then smiled and returned the affection.

"Emma, I…"

"Don't say it. This emotional shit is too much for me. Seriously, I feel like I have been on hormonal overload these past few days. But thank you. I know what you were thinking, and I feel the same way. And thanks for punching him. I think I will be rubbing that in for a long time to come."

"We good now?" Betsy asked.

Emma nodded and Betsy released Scott's mind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I tried serious for a hot moment, but you guys know me. It isn't long before i am trying to make you laugh. And I really laughed my ass off on this one! Knocking Scott down a few pegs felt better than letting the women kill him. Humiliation is always an effective tactic. We will still see him for one more chapter...and possibly one more X-Man. How many exes does Jean have? Heh. If you know, then you know who we will be seeing...thanks to everyone who leaves reviews. It fuels me to put aside everything else and just write for you. (Seriously, my laundry may crawl up the wall soon.) Thanks anonymous for sharing your thoughts about what you like. Really, if you sign in, I will respond with something more personal. And lastly, for Jay, did you see your shout out hidden in the chapter? Happy belated Birthday!


	17. Chapter 17

"Scott, say what you need to and then leave. "

Scott shook the clouds in his mind. "Jean, I want you to leave with me. Let's rebuild our lives together. What we had can be regained. I am willing to overlook this…dalliance."

"Dalliance? Can you even spell that?" Helena grumbled.

'Shhh, Helena, now is not the time.' Emma projected.

Jean threw her hands on her hips. "Any love I had for you died years ago. We are done. You don't get to decide who I love or who I am with. You need to come to terms with my relationship with Emma, and quickly. Even if Emma wasn't in the picture, I would not go back to you. I did love you once, and you deserted me on more than one occasion. I am through with you romantically. Leave with what shred of dignity you can muster."

Scott was furious. "I don't get it! What does she have over you?"

"She has my heart, my unwavering loyalty," Jean smiled at Emma, "and my last name. We are together and I will not tolerate you acting this way towards her."

"Jean, think about this. It is Emma we are talking about. There is nothing pure about her. Nothing. Surely you know that much?"

"Scott I once admired you. But you are ruining any respect I still have acting like a petulant boy whose favorite toy has been stolen. You cannot possibly understand the connection that she and I share. You never opened up like that with me. But Emma has stripped herself bare and I will not betray the trust she has given. "

"Stripped, fitting word." Scott sniped.

Jean was just about to open her mouth to respond, when she felt another presence approach. She looked past Scott and nodded. Scott felt a hand on his shoulder. It was strong and insistent on its objective. A deep voice timbered, "That's enough Bub. You have dug a hole that will take you years to get out of. You are leaving now."

Scott's anger rose again. Without turning he responded, "Logan, take your hand off of me."

Wolverine squeezed harder and suddenly his claws extended out into Scott's line of sight. "Make me. You seem hell bent on hitting women, why don't you try me on for size?"

Scott turned his focus back to Jean. "Do not return to the mansion with her in tow. I won't allow it."

"That's it!" Jean lashed out and a wave of her mental anger enveloped the man standing before her. Scott was overcome and dropped to his knees. "Do you feel that Scott?" Jean spat. "That is a small taste of what will happen to you if one more word comes out of your mouth. I warned you."

"Jeanie, let me get him out of here." Logan flatly stated.

"Not before he realizes what I am capable of…" Jean projected several threats into Scott's head, all of which were agonizing mentally. Scott writhed as he saw himself die in several painful ways. "I won't hesitate to end your existence if Emma ever feels threatened by you again. You so much as sneeze sideways anywhere near her, and I will know. And I swear the Phoenix will not be held in check. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes…" he feebly replied.

"Good, leave then. And when we return to the mansion, I will expect you to be compliant. You better never betray her, because any pain she feels will be returned on you ten-fold. Now get up and get out of here."

Scott stood and walked away defeated. Jean's features softened. "Logan, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"The Professor thought maybe you might need a little muscle to make sure Scott behaved. But clearly I was not needed." He looked around at the women and stopped on Emma. "Frost, huh?"

Emma smiled mischievously. "Dirtball."

"Hag," he uttered. He smiled and shook his head. He retracted all but one claw, the middle one. He looked back at Jean. He hugged her with one arm while the other continued to flip Emma the bird.

Helena whispered to Emma, "We need to deal with him too?"

Emma chuckled, "No, that is his way of being friendly. "

Logan let Jean go, and looked back to the other women. "Did I miss much? I would have been here sooner, but I stopped in the lobby."

"For what?" Dinah asked perplexed.

Logan pulled a cigar out of his pocket and bit the end. "Ran out of smokes. You all are having a hell of a slumber party. When does the pillow fighting begin?" He chuckled, clearly amusing himself.

"Careful Wolverine. Diana is deceptively strong. I imagine she could bend adamantium and make you most uncomfortable." Betsy laughed.

"I'll remember that." He nodded at the Amazon whose stance was beginning to loosen. "So is this an all-girl party or can I chill here for a bit?" He turned his attention to Ororo and winked.

Emma sauntered over to his side and laughed. "You don't stand a chance in hell."

"Says you, " he mocked playfully.

Ororo chuckled and led Logan to the pool side bar. Betsy rolled her eyes, and walked a few steps behind them. Jean grabbed Emma and held her for a moment.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Better than I have been in a long time. I imagine Scott will behave from here on out. Who knew that your temper was so terrible?"

"Now you know what will happen when you aren't compliant with my wishes." Jean's tone was lightly teasing as was her hand on Emma's backside.

"Perish the thought…I think being submissive won't be too hard."

"Good. Now kiss me. The Phoenix is impatient too you know."

Emma grinned and kissed the redhead with everything she had.

From a distance Logan sighed. "That is one sight I don't think I will ever get used to. " He shrugged and returned his attention to Storm and Betsy. "Is there anything else that has happened that will shock me?"

"Definitely not. We'll leave kissing women to those two." Ororo stated.

"Awww, 'Ro, kissing me wouldn't be so bad." Betsy teased. Wolverine grinned and looked between the two women.

Ororo noticed the grin and shook her head. "Emma was right, you are a dirtball."

* * *

A/N: I think this is it for now. I did have some thoughts to continue it, but for now, I am marking it as completed. I have a new idea in mind, thanks to ltlconf, and will be revisiting Diana/Shayera exclusively very soon. I hope you will follow that continuation. Thank you to everyone who faithfully reviewed and to those who simply read the story to the end. I am most appreciative of you all. Happy reading...


End file.
